When Two Souls Become One
by ILikeBeingTheEternalStud
Summary: Jace is a father to a five year old girl whos mother died during childbirth and Clary is a mother to five year old twins. Jace has problems with money and lives in a rundown appartment. Clary has a past full of secrets that she can never escape. Will they help eachother get over the obstacles that life has thrown in their way?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**So, for anyone who clicked on this story, thank you and hi!**

 **I´ll try to upload at least weekly if not more often, but I´m a student so no big promises.**

 **This fanfic is something that I actually dreamed about and just wrote it down** **i guess :)**

 **It´s also my first one so don´t be mad, okay.**

 **I hope you´ll enjoy it.**

 **And if you already couldn´t guess then Cassandra Clare owns it all exept a character or two.**

CHAPTER 1

The Beginning

Jace´s POV

„Daddy?" My heart started to beat faster as my little angel ran into the room.

„Yeah, princess?"

„Can we go to the zoo on my birthday, please?" She batted her eyes at me and my heart melted.

„Uhm...yeah sure, but you still have to go to kindergarten, okay?"

„You´re the best daddy ever!" She kissed my cheek and ran away. _What am I gonna do now!_

The thing is, I would love to give my girl everything she wants... except the last five years haven´t been the easiest on the financial rate. Who am I kidding, I don´t think I even have a financial rate. After I pay the kindergarten, rent and the other bills I barely have enough for food. I can only buy us new clothes and her a new toy when I get a bonus at work but usually it´s not much. I feel so bad about the fact that I can´t give my little girl everything a five-year old deserves but I try to do my best.

After my girlfriend got pregnant we we´re both so happy, even when our parents told us to get out of their lives and never show our faces again because we´re a disgrace to their families just because _19 is too young to have a kid._ So we got our own little apartment, I got a job and everything was going great until the day her water broke. I immediately knew something was wrong, she screamed and the doctors couldn`t to much about the excruciating pain . She didn´t even live long enough to see our beautiful daughter.

And now I´m stuck with a job that doesn´t pay well and I can´t even take my baby girl to the zoo for her birthday. But honestly I´ve got no regrets because if I would´ve chose differently I wouldn´t have my princess right now.

I was just about to go tell Emmi to go to sleep when I heard my phone ringing.

„Jace Herondale, who is it?"

„Hi Jace it`s Luke, so I´ve got some bad news."

„Just what I needed right now, what is it?" He was quiet for a while before he started to speak.

"I´m sorry Jace but I´m closing the shop and moving to London… you´re fired."

"No, Luke please I´m begging you if I don´t pay my rent this month I´m gonna get thrown out." _Why now!_

"I´m sorry but maybe you can find a new job or something."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Bye."

"Bye Luke, thanks a lot." I know I shouldn´t be mad at him but right now I was mad at everyone and everything.

I went to Emmi`s room and saw her laying on her bed and trying to read a book. _Just like me._ I thought. We´ve both always been bookworms.

"Okay princess, time for bed. Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Yay a story!" She jumped under the covers, smiling.

"Daddy can I ask you something?" She asked as I started to read the story.

"Is something bothering you, princess?"

"Where`s my mommy?" I felt my heart skip a beat.

"She`s in a better place, looking after you."

"Why did she leave? Didn´t she like me?"

"Baby girl, she loved you very much and she... she didn´t choose to go, she just had to."

"It just makes me sad, that`s all."

"I know princess, me too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

When I was out of her room I started crying. Sometimes it just hurts too much and I miss her, I mean she was my first love. I know it`s hard for her to not have a mother, but I haven´t met anyone yet who could make me feel like she did.

Clary`s POV

It felt weird being back in New York. Five years is a very long time to be away from your family. I know I probably shouldn`t have left at all, but after what happened I just couldn`t be here. Sometimes the nightmares still wake me up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. And I couldn`t have let anything happen to them. I needed to protect them. _They are my world._ They mean everything to me. I can`t even imagine what I would`ve done to myself by now if they weren`t here.

"Mommy, when are we gonna see grandma?"

"Yeah mommy we want to meet her."

I know I should´ve brought them to see her sooner but I just couldn´t come back here. I don´t even know why I´m here right now. Actually… I guess I kind of missed my mom and I had some… _unfinished business_ here. Even after what _he_ did I just needed him to see them.

"I know you wan`t to go meet her, but you have to wait a little longer, we have to go see uncle Luke first, okay?" I smiled at them. They absolutely _loved_ Luke.

"We are gonna see uncle Luke?" They yelled I unison and started cheering.

"Yeah we are. You excited?"

"Of course, mommy. He`s so cool and he always gives us stuff." I smiled.

"I think he`s cool even when he doesn`t give you stuff."

"You`re just jealous because he doesn`t give you as much candy as us." They started laughing.

"Wait when did he give you candy?" I asked them with a suspicious smile. I have told Luke a million times not to give them too much candy but he just won`t listen. I´ll have to talk to him about that.

I watched them as they realized what they just said. "He didn`t give us any candy what are you talking about?" They said a they started to back away.

"I´m gonna get it out of you even when if I will have to tickle you." I said with a smile.

"You`re gonna have to catch us first!" They yelle running away and I smiled.

"I´ll take that as a challenge!" I yelled after them and started running.

Jace`s POV

I was just organizing the shelves when two kids came running into the store.

"We have to hide, quick!" One with red hair yelled.

"There`s nowhere to hide in here, she`s gonna find us!" The other kid with _really_ dark brown hair looked upset.

They were running around the store like a pair of tornados. Just as I was about to tell them not to run in the store one of them ran into a little table with a really expensive vase on it.

I watched the vase brake into a million pieces and thought _well there goes my bonus._ I was walking towards the kids who we´re crying now. How could I be mad at them?

"Hey It`s okay, stuff like that happens." I tried to calm them down but they just kept crying.

"We wan´t mommy!" They said at the same time.

"I promise you I will help you find your mommy if you stop crying, okay?" I said and they looked at me.

"Will you promise by the angel?" Red haired boy asked. _What does that_ _even_ _mean?_

"Yeah, sure I´ll promise by the angel." They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Can you tell me you´re names?" I decided that they were twins. They just looked so similar...except the hair.

"I´m Austin Damon Fray." The dark-haired boy said.

"And I am Alex Damien Fray." The red-haired boy smiled at me.

 _Wow their parents must have a great imagination._

"What`s your name?" Austin asked me.

"I´m Jace Herondale. It`s nice to meet you guys!"

"It`s nice to meet you too Jace!" _How do they do that?_

The door bell rang and someone came running in. As I looked up I saw the most beautiful redhead come right towards me and the kids.

"What happened?" She had a worried expression on her face. _She must be their mom._

"Mommy!" They ran towards her and hugged her tightly. They were crying again.

"Is everything alright?" She had emerald-green eyes just like the boys.

"We broke the vase mommy!" They were sobbing now.

"We`re sorry, we didn´t mean to brake it!" She wiped their tears away.

"It`s okay, please don´t cry anymore, okay?" They smiled at her.

"Okay." They hugged her again and I felt my heart melt and smiled.

Clary`s POV

It was when the boys stopped crying and I stood up that I saw the man who was standing there smiling at us. I felt my heart skip a beat. He was handsome...and I was staring at him with an open mouth.

I closed it and shook his hand.

"I´m Clary and these are Aus..." He cut me off before I could finish the sentence.

"I´m Jace and they," he smiled at my boys and they smiled back," already told me their names."

"Oh, okay."

"About the vase..." He started to say.

"Oh, of course," I completely forgot about that,"was that expensive?" I asked him and he gave me a small grin, which made my heart flutter.

"Actually, yes but don´t worry about it, I´m sure Luke will understand."

"I´m sure he will because he`s kind of a father to me...so yeah." He looked at me with confusion.

"I didn´t know that Luke had a kid." He looked surprised and I laughed a little.

"He doesn´t but he`s my mom`s boyfriend." He shooked his head in disbelief.

"You are Jocelyn`s daughter?"

"How do you know my mom?" I asked know being the one confused.

"I`ve seen her a few times around here with Luke." _That makes sense._

"Do you know where Luke is right now, I need to talk to him."

"He just left to get..." He was cut of by a little girl.

"Daddy!" She yelled and ran into Jace`s arms. _He has a kid. They look so sweet together!_

"Hi baby girl," he smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the head,"how was your day?"

"It was good, why did Luke pick me up and not you?" She asked him.

"Because daddy had to work and Luke offered to pick you up, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay." He put her down.

"Hi what`s your name?" I asked her.

"Emily, but everyone calls me Emmi." She said. She was so cute with golden hair and golden brown eyes.

"My name is Clary, and they are Austin and Alex."

"Hi, It`s nice to meet you." The boys said.

"It`s nice to meet you too." She smiled at the boys and they smiled back at her.

The bell rang and Luke walked in, almost dropping his stuff when he saw me.

"Clary!" He smiled and hugged me tightly."I´ve missed you so much!"

"I´ve missed you too Luke it has been way too long!" I hugged him back.

He pulled away and saw the boys.

"Hi guys, have you been good to your mom?" He smiled at them.

"Uncle Luke!" They yelled and attacked him.

They pulled away and Luke looked around, he saw the broken vase and his mouth dropped open.

"You´ve been here a few minutes and you already broke something?"

I thought he was angry at first but then he started laughing and we all laughed with him.

"You two are just like your mom." He said with a smile.

"I´m sorry about the vase Luke, I can pay you back if you want."

"Oh, It`s okay, really."

"Mommy can we go to the park with Emmi please?" The twins asked me.

"Please daddy?" Emmi asked batting her eyes.

"I don´t kmow guys I need to talk with Luke..." He cut me off.

"We can talk later," go have fun with the kids,"I won´t go anywhere."

"Jace are you okay with that?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Yeah, go ahead, you can take Emmi and..."

"Oh no, you are going with them." Luke said grinning.

"But I have to work and..." Luke cut him off again.

"I can finish here and besides It`s only two hours until closing time, so go and have fun!"

"Really Luke, are you sure?" Jace asked.

"Yeah go ahead now." He shooed us out of the store.

"Thanks Luke, we´ll talk later!" I yelled before he closed the door.

"So where are we going?" Jace asked, when the door closed behind us.

"To the park!" The kids yelled.

We started laughing and walking towards the park. Jace was looking at me the whole time and when I looked back at him I felt like air was knocked out of me.

He was looking at me like no one has ever looked at me before, like I was the most special thing on the Earth.

 **So did you like it? I hope you did and thanks for reading.**

 **What did you think about the names?**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	2. Chapter 2 A Day With You

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and liked it enough**

 **to come and read the second one!**

 **It made my day to see the positive reviews, so thank you!**

 **Marmaids- I´m glad you loved it and here`s the update.**

 **TMIShips4Life- I corrected the mistakes but I can´t really figure out how**

 **to leave spaces between the paragraphs. I don´t know why but they always get**

 **pushed together. Thanks for the support!**

CHAPTER 2

A Day With You

 **Jace`s POV**

Clary was playing with the kids and I was watching them from the bench. _Ap_ _p_ _arently my own kid likes Clary more than me now and I can´t play with them._ Clary was swinging with Austin and Emmi while Alex was playing ball with some other kids. It felt so heartwarming to watch them together. Clary looked so happy with the kids and suddenly I thought that I could´ve had that if she hadn´t died.

 _No._ I´m not gonna think about that right now. I don´t want to ruin the day by pouting here alone. Just as I thought that I saw Clary watching me. I smiled at her and she...did she just blush? I couldn´t stop myself from grinning and she stuck her tongue out at me.

A few minutes later I heard someone start crying. I immediately looked at Clary and the kids put it was coming from somewhere else. And then I saw it, Alex was laying on the ground not moving. I ran straight to him. I shook him gently and he woke up. _Thank god._ He tried to get up.

"Oh no, you shouldn´t move right now!" I laid him back down.

"It hurts Jace!" He said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I know buddy, I know but don´t move okay, we´re gonna get you to the hospital right away." I tried to calm him .

Just as I was checking his head for any bleeding I saw Clary running towards us. She dropped down nextto him and held his hand.

"What happened Jace?" She looked so worried.

"I think he has a concussion but fortunately there isn´t any bleeding, so we just need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible, okay?" I took him into my arms and we started walking.

"Okay...uhm...we can take my car and," she seemed to realize something,"Jace the kids!"

"Shit..sorry...we can call Izzy, maybe she can come and watch them."

"She`s basically my sister," _and one of the people that didn´t abandon me,_ "take my cell and call her."

"Where is it?"

"It`s in my jacket pocket." I turned so she could get m phone,"call Izzy and tell her that the she can pick up the kids from the store."

"Yeah, you take Alex to the car and I´ll take Austin and Emmi back to Luke and then I´ll meet you at the car okay?"

"Mommy can we hurry please, my head really hurts." Alex said.

"I´ll just take your brother and Emmi back to Luke and we´ll go okay?" Clary wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Okay."

"I`ll meet you two at the car." She started walking towards the kids.

"Clary wait." She turned around.

"What is it Jace?" My heart broke when I saw how sad she was.

"He`s gonna be okay, I promise you." I smiled at her.

She gave me a sad smile,"I really hope so Jace."

 **Clary`s POV**

"Emmi, Austin, come here please!" I called for the kids.

"Mommy where are Jace and Alex?" Austin asked me.

"Alex hit his head so we need to get him to the hospital and they are already in the car," Austin looked worried,"I´m gonna take you back to Luke and you are gonna wait there until Izzy comes and picks you up."

"Mommy who`s Izzy?" He looked scared now.

"She`s my daddy`s sister," Emmi said,"she`s the coolest aunt ever!"

"Oh, okay then."

Austin seemed to relax a little bit and we started walking towards Luke`s store. Luke looked confused when he saw us walking into the store.

"Is everything okay Clary?" He looked at me with worried eyes,"Where are Jace and Alex?"

"They are in the car waiting for me, we´re gonna go to the hospital because Alex hit his head really hard and I need you to watch the kids until Izzy comes and picks them up."

"Yeah of course I´ll watch them."

"Thanks Luke you don´t know how much it means to me." I hugged him and looked at the kids.

"Be good to Izzy okay, I´ll see you soon," I gave them both a kiss.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye Clary."

"Hey kiddos who wants me to read a story?" Luke asked and they smiled.

"Me!" They both yelled.

"Bye Luke!" I yelled as I walked out of the store.

I called Izzy as I was walking towards the car. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hi Jace, what`s up?" Izzy said.

"Hi I´m Clary, I´m Jace`s...friend." I said with a little hesitation."Jace told me to call you."

"Okay Clary, is something wrong?" Izzy`s voice was serious now.

I explained her everything,"Of course I´ll watch them!"I heard a door slam shut,"Infact I´m already on my way."

"Thank you it really means a lot to me." _I already liked her._

"You two just make sure that he is okay."

"Yeah bye Izzy."

"Bye Clary and don´t worry about the kids." She ended the call.

When I got to the car Jace had already sat behind the wheel and Alex was laying on the back seat.

I stepped in and Jace immediately started the car.

"How are you doing back there?" I asked Alex.

"I´ll live." He said and we all started laughing.

"I´m sure you will." Jace said worried now.

"How do you even know what to do with a concussion?" I asked Jace.

"I´ve always wanted to be a doctor," Jace said and I smiled,"I even studied it in college."

"You did?"he nodded,"I can´t believe it!" He grinned

"Why can´t you imagine me being a doctor?"

"You just don´t seem like a doctor type."

"Well it didn´t really work out anyway so..." I looked at him.

"Why not?"he froze,"I mean what happened?"

Just then we arrived at the hospital.

"Let`s get you in there buddy." Jace picked him up and we entered the hospital.

 **Izzy`s POV**

When I entered Luke`s store I saw the most adorable thing ever. Emmi and Austin were sitting in an armchair together and Luke was sitting on a chair and reading them a story.

Emmi`s eyes lit up when she saw me and she jumped out of the armchair.

"Aunt Izzy!" She yelled and hugged me.

I laughed,"Hi princess, I´ve missed you so much!"

"I´ve missed you too!" She pulled me to where the boys were sitting.

"Hi Izzy." Luke said.

"It`s nice to see you Luke."

"Izzy come and meet my new friend!" Emmi called me.

"Hi, what`s your name?" I ask him.

"I´m Austin Damon Fray." He smiled at me shyly.

"That`s a very cool name, I´m Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy."

He smile grew bigger,"Your name is cool too."

"Well thank you!" I smiled."So where do you kids want to go?" I asked them.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Emmi asked me.

"Sure, Austin would you like some ice cream?"

"I´d love some!"

"Great, let`s go then!"

"Bye Luke!" The kids and I said.

"Have fun!"

We were standing in a line when Austin suddenly pulled my hand.

"What is it?" I asked smiling at him.

"Can you give me my ice cream money?" He asked me.

I was confused,"Sure."

He ran away and I saw what he was doing, he was giving the money to a homeless man.

He looked really happy when he got back. He looked at me and said.

"He needs it more than I do." I smiled at him.

"You are a very special kid." He smiled at me,"I´m still gonna buy you ice cream."

He smiled at me,"Thanks,"after a brief pause he continued,"you are a very special aunt."

After ice cream we went to my house and watched movies until it was time to go to bed. I let them sleep in one of the empty guest rooms. I gave them my and my brother Alec`s pajamas from when we were little and tucked them in.

"Do you think Alex will be okay?" Austin asked me. I could tell that he was worried.

"I´m sure he´ll be okay."

"Can we go see him tomorrow?" Emmi asked.

"Yeah, we can go when you wake up okay?" I smiled at them.

"Okay." They said.

"Goodnight." I gave them both a kiss.

"Goodnight."

 **Jace`s POV**

We were sitting in the waiting room waiting for someone to come and tell us how Alex was doing. Well I was sitting, Clary was pacing around the room. I stood up and went to her.

"Hey,"she looked up at me,"he`s gonna be okay Clary."

"I know Jace but I´m just so worried about him." I saw tears form in her eyes,

"I mean what if something happens to him Jace!" She started crying.

I wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly. She instantly relaxed in my arms and I smiled softly.

"Shh, don´t think like that, nothing will happen to him okay?"

We stood like that for a while until she slowly pulled away and smiled at me. It felt like my heart was exploding with happiness.

"Thank you Jace, I really needed a hug." I smiled back at her.

The nurse came in a few minutes later."Are you Alex Fray`s parents?" She asked us.

Clary looked at me for a moment."Yes, can we see him now?"

"You can, but he needs sleep right now so you have to be quiet."

"Of course."

We followed the nurse into a room and saw Alex laying there with his head bandaged. Clary went and sat down on his bed holding his hand against her face. It broke my heart to see them like that. _I´ve known them for a day and I already care so much about them._

The nurse asked me to go outside for a second.

"Is something wrong?" I asked feeling anxious.

"He hit his head pretty hard so when he wakes up he might be a bit confused."

"What do you mean by confused?"

"Well, we don´t know exactly but he might not remember how he got here so you´ll just have to talk to him and tell him about what happened and I´m sure that he´ll remember it then."

"Okay, thank you for everything." She left and I went back in.

I went and stood next to Clary. She looked up at me and smiled. She gave me her other hand and when I took it I felt like electricity was running through me. But it was a good kind of electricity.

We stood there like that for a long time until Clary saw the time.

"You should go home and get some rest." She said to me.

"I can´t just leave you here alone." She looked sad.

"And I can´t make you stay here just because you pity me."

"Who said that I pity you?" I asked her with a surprise.

"No one, but I just thought that that`s why you`re he..." I cut her off.

"I´m here because I want to be here," I smiled at her,"not because I pity you."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah really." I looked at the time,"But I think that we should still get some sleep."

I looked around the room and saw a small couch with a few pillows and a blanket on it.

"Come on." I pulled her up and walked to the sofa.

I sat down and she sat down next to me. I unfolded the blanket and put it on us. She rested her head onto my shoulder and yawned. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Get some sleep."

"Goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clary."

I heard her breathing even out almost immediately and I knew she was asleep. It felt so natural to be like this with her and I fell asleep shortly after her. That night I dreamed about a girl with red hair who was sleeping right next to me and I couldnt´ve dreamt about anything better.

 **So I´m kind of sick right now so I don´t have to go to school and that`s why I can update** **almost everyday.**

 **When I go back to school then I will update twice a week.**

 **Do you think they should go faster with their relationship or do you wan´t them to take it slow?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	3. Chapter 3 Its Been A Long Time

**I can´t thank you enough for the support that you are giving me! It`s so good to see that you like the story and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! So here`s a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Bluepancakes432- First I love your name and second I hope so too!**

 **Fanlover- Yes, Clary did come back to see her family and also because, she wanted her mom to meet the twins. She kind of left when she was pregnant but there`s a whole other reason that I can´t tell you right now, you´ll just have to wait and find out I guess.**

 **marmaids- I freaking love Austin too, and I´m glad you like my story so much!**

 **Debra Williams- I guess it`s kind of serious because I can´t really talk or eat right now because my throat really hurts and I went to see my doctor and she said that I neede to get my tonsils removed so yeah... bye, bye tonsils I guess.**

 **I agree with you about the Jace and Clary situation but they´ve only known each other for a day so you´ll need to wait a little more :)**

CHAPTER 3

It`s Been A Long Time

 **Clary`s POV**

"Mommy, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Austin standing in front of me.

"Hi baby, what are you doing here?" I looked around and saw Jace sleeping right next to me.

"Izzy brought us here to see Alex!" I saw only now that Emmi and Izzy were here too.

I got up and walked over to Izzy who was looking at us with a weird smile on her face. _What is that about?_

"Hi I´m Isabelle Lightwood, It`s nice to meet you!" She said and hugged me.

"I´m Clary Fray." I said pulling away smiling.

"I hope you don´t mind that I brought the kids here, but they were begging me to see Alex."

"Not at all, I think it will be good when he wakes up and sees us all here." I said looking at him.

"Yeah." She said looking at him sadly, she seemed to remember something and her eyes lit up.

"I think we should wake Jace up!" She went and sat next to Jace and started talking to him like he was a baby. "Hi Jacey Wacey it`s time to wake up!" He opened his eyes slowly.

"Don´t call me that," he looked a little bit angry but his face cleared up when he saw who he was talking to,"Izzy?" He smile grew wide. She gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Hey," she said when he pulled away,"haven´t seen you in a long time!"

"Yeah sorry, I had a lot of work." He said standing up.

"It`s okay, I forgive you," She grinned,"if you tell me something."

"What is it?" Jace looked confused.

She whispered something into his ear and he looked at me for a second before he quickly turned away.

"It`s not like that Izzy!" He looked at her with wide eyes. _What did she tell him?_

"Yeah right and I am Mickey The Mouse." She sai smiling.

Jace walked over to Emmi and gave her a kiss."I´m gonna go order us a pizza." He looked at me.

"Yeah, I´m sure that everyone`s really hungry."

"Okay then, I´ll be right back." He left just as a nurse walked in.

"Is everything okay?" I asked feeling anxious.

"Yes everything`s okay, there`s someone here who wants to see you." I was confused.

"Yeah sure, tell them to come in." _Who could it be?_

She left and a few moments later I saw a woman come in.

 _I can´t believe it._ "Mom?" I started crying.

"Hi Clary." She came closer and I went and hugged her tightly. She was crying too.

"I´ve missed you so much!" She pulled away and looked at me smiling.

"I´ve missed you too baby," I smiled at her,"you can´t even imagine how much."

"How did you even know where to find me?" I asked.

"Luke told me that Alex got into an accident and I came straight here."

"I´m glad you´re here mom." I hugged her again.

"Can I meet them?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course," I turned around,"Austin come here please?"

He walked over to us and hugged her, "Hi grandma, it`s nice to meet you."

"It`s nice to meet you too Austin." She was crying again. I felt my heart melt.

Austin pulled away and smiled at her. "Come and meet Alex!" He took her hand and pulled her along.

"He`s sleeping right now put he should wake up soon." I said to her. She was standing there, holding his hand and smiling down at him.

"What happened to him?" She asked looking at me.

"He hit his head playing ball." Just as I said that I saw him slowly open his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked and I felt my heart stop.

 **Jace`s POV**

I was walking towards Alex`s room when I got a call from Luke. _Oh shit, I forgot about work!_

"Hi Luke I´m sorry that I`m not there yet I just got so carried way with Alex and..."

"It`s okay Jace I didn´t call to talk about that." I was confused.

"Why did you call then, did something happen?"

"Remember when I said to you that I´m closing the store soon?"

"Yeah what about that?"

"Well this is the last week the store is open," he continued after a brief pause,

"me and Jocelyn are gonna move to London next week."

"Jocelyn is coming too?" I thought she wanted to be here now that Clary is back.

"Yeah, we decided it before we knew that Clary decided to come back."

"Are you sure that she doesn´t want to stay here now?"

"I´m sure she would wan´t to but we both found jobs there and a really nice house too, besides Clary can always come and visit us."

"Of course but what did you want to tell me again?" I asked him.

"I just need to know if I can count on you working here until the end of this week."

"Yeah, you can count on me." I tried to sound positive. _Like I got somewhere else to work._

"Ok, bye then."

"Yeah bye." _What am I gonna do after this week?_

I walked into the room and almost dropped the pizza when I saw Jocelyn standing next to Alex`s bed. She must´ve noticed I was there because she turned and smiled at me.

"Hi Jace, how are you?"

"I´m good Jocelyn, how are you?" I smiled back at her.

"I can´t say I´m good seeing my little boy here like this." She looked sad now.

I hadn´t even noticed that Alex was awake until he spoke.

"I´m okay grandma you don´t have to worry," he looked at me and smiled,"Hi Jace."

"Hi champion how are you feeling?" I went and ruffled his hair.

"Well I´m gonna be good if you stop messing with my hair." He said and everyone started laughing.

"Okay, now that I see that you`re feeling better," I smiled at him,"who wants pizza!"

"ME!" All the kids yelled at the same time and attacked me to get the pizza.

I looked at Clary who was smiling at us and could´t resist smiling back. All of a sudden Isabelle grabbed the pizza box out of my hands and raised it above her head.

"If you don´t let Jace go then I´m gonna eat all the pizza alone."

"No!" The kids were attacking Izzy in second and trying to get the pizza from her. Izzy was trying to shoo them of but they kept attacking her so I decided to help her, Clary joined a few moments later and pretty soon we were all fighting for the pizza.

I heard Jocelyn laugh behind us and I was just about to grab the pizza from Izzy when I heard the door open.

"It seems I have landed in the middle of a war!" A laughing voice said.

 **Simon`s POV**

"Simon what are you doing here?" Clary came and hugged me.

"Well," I said smiling a her,"when you called me about what happened to Alex I jumped on a plane and here I am." I smiled at her.

"You know you didn´t have to come right?" She smiled back at me.

"What kind of uncle would I be then?" I looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled,"where is that little devil anyway?" I looked around the room. I didn´t know most of the people here. _Weird._

"Uncle Simon!" The twins yelled and hugged me.

"I´ve missed you A clones!" I´ve called them that since they were born.

"Can´t you just remember their names?" Clary didn´t like the nickname very much.

"Oh I know what their names are," I grinned at Clary,"I just think that my nickname is way cooler."

"We agree!" The twins yelled together and everyone started laughing.

A little girl came and tapped Austin on the shoulder. He turned around and she whispered something into his ear.

"That`s my mom`s friend." Austin smiled at the girl.

"He`s the coolest uncle ever!" Alex yelled.

I looked at Clary with horror.

"Don´t tell me you had another kid and didn´t tell me about her!" She started to laugh.

"No Simon, Emmi is Jace`s daughter." I looked at her, confused.

"Who the hell is Jace." I looked around the room and saw a guy walking towards me.

"I am Jace Herondale." I shook his hand. _Does Clary have a boyfriend?_

"Simon Lewis, it`s nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I´m Isabelle Lightwood," a girl with black hair said, smiling at me,"but you can call me Izzy."

"It`s nice to meet you Izzy." I smiled back at her.

I looked around the room and saw Jocelyn smiling at us.

"Hi Mrs. Fray!" I said and hugged her.

"It`s nice to see you again Simon!" She hugged me back.

We all talked for a while until Jocelyn said that she needed to go home.

"I should go too, I can drop you off at your house." I offered her.

"Can you wait a few minutes then, I need to talk to Clary."

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you going back to LA?" Clary asked me.

"No, I´m staying here for a while because of the band stuff."

"Okay then."

"Clary let`s go to the cafeteria." Jocelyn said.

 **Clary`s POV**

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her when we sat behind a table.

"Clary I´m leaving." She said with sad eyes.

"What do you mean by leaving?" I was confused.

"Luke and I are moving to London next week."

"Why?" I felt sad now.

"We found jobs there and a really nice house and...I don´t want to leave you Clary but we made the decision to leave before we knew that you would come back." She took my hand.

"I understand but I just thought that I could spend more time with you now."

"You can visit me anytime you want… and besides I´m sure that Jace will keep you company."

"It`s not like that mom!" She smiled at me.

"Why not?" I looked at her confused,"Jace is a good guy and there`s clearly something going on between you two."

"I just don´t think I can be with anyone after…after what he did."

She looked at me with sad eyes. "I know baby but I think that he will be good for you."

"I´ve known him for a day mom," I smiled at her,"I think I´ll have to get to know him first."

She smiled at me, "Whatever you wish my dear."

Just as she said that I noticed Jace and Simon coming into the cafeteria. They saw us and started walking towards our table. I noticed that Jace had a wide smile on his face.

"We should get going." My mom said to Simon.

"Yeah, bye Clary."

"Bye Simon."

"Want to hear some good news?" Jace asked me when they left.

"Yeah I could use some good news right now." I said with a sad smile.

"What is it?" He looked at me with a worried face.

"My mom and Luke are moving to London."

"Yeah I know Luke told me."

"Oh,"I looked at him smiling,"can you tell me the good news now?"

He smiled at me,"After you left a nurse came in and said that he could leave now."

"Really?" I couldn´t believe it.

"Yeah really!"

I hugged him tightly and he spun me around. He put me down and I pulled away a little with my hands still at the back of his neck. His eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he leaned in. Just before his lips would´ve touched mine we heard the kids and Izzy enter the cafeteria and we immediately pulled apart.

"Mommy can Jace and Emmi come and play at our house tonight?" Austin asked me.

"I don´t know buddy you`re gonna have to ask Jace."

"Daddy, please?" Emmi was pouting her lip at Jace.

Jace looked at me for a second and I nodded, "Of course, princess." Jace smiled at her.

"I´m gonna go home now," Izzy said,"have fun!"

"Let`s go then."

We walked out of the hospital and got into my car.

"Could you drive please?" I asked Jace when he was about to sit on the passengers seat.

"Sure." He smiled at me.

They whole ride home he kept glancing at me and smiling for no reason.

 **So...what did you think?**

 **I can´t update tomorrow because I have to catch up with all the homework** **and stuff :( but I´ll deffinetly update on Saturday.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	4. Chapter 4 Something Between Us

**Here`s the update I promised you! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **marmaids- Awwww! Every time I upload a chapter I look forward to your reviews**

 **because they always make me smile! Thank you for the support!**

 **clacelover2003- Thanks for the support and you`ll get all the answers soon I promise! I think homework should**

 **be illegal!**

CHAPTER 4

Something Between Us

 **Jace`s POV**

We parked in front of Clary`s house and the kids jumped out of the car. I walked over to Clary`s side of the car and opened the door for her. She looked surprised.

"Thank you." She said smiling softly at me and I felt my heart melt.

"Clary your house is so big!" Emmi yelled and Clary started laughing.

"It`s not really my house," Clary said unlocking the front door,"well it actually wasn`t my house, it was my dad`s but he died last year and left it to me."

"Do you miss him?" Emmi asked Clary.

"I didn´t really know him well and I don´t think you can miss someone you didn´t know."

Emmi seemed to think for a second and then asked the twins. "Do you miss your grandpa?"

"We never met him." Alex said looking a bit sad.

"It`s okay," she hugged them,"I´ve never met my grandpa either."

I felt my heart sink as I remembered the last time I saw him,"Let`s go inside now, okay."

We stepped into a huge living room with a big fireplace in it. It all seemed so cozy and I thought about where I lived. I felt bad about the fact that I couldn`t give my princess all of this.

Clary looked at me with a worried face,"Is everything okay Jace?"

I smiled at her,"Yeah, you have a very nice home Clary."

"Thanks," she seemed to remember something,"hey kids what do you want to eat tonight?"

They put their heads together like they were planning something and then yelled all at the same time,"We want spaghetti!"

We started to laugh,"Okay," she looked at me,"do you want to help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure."

She looked at the kids,"You can go play, until the dinner is ready okay?"

The twins smiled,"We´re gonna show Emmi our room." Austin said.

"It`s so cool!" Alex yelled.

They ran away and we went to the kitchen. Clary started to take the food out of the freezer and I sat behind the table. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna help me."

"Right," I was a bit embarrassed,"what can I help with?"

She handed me an onion,"You can chop this up."

I smiled at her,"I have to warn you, Emmi doesn´t like onions."

"The twins don´t either, but they absolutely love this recipe."

"Okay then," I looked at her," I trust you."

I started to chop the onion and she started boiling the spaghetti.

"Can I ask you something?" I saw her froze for a second but she smiled at me.

"Sure."

"Where is their father?" I asked and she sighed.

"He`s dead...he died before they we´re even born."

"What happened to him?"

"He was shot." She looked…nervous talking about him.

"I´m sorry Clary." She smiled at me.

"Believe me I am too," she looked sad for a second before she looked at me,"what happened to her mom?"

I felt all the pain come back,"She died during childbirth, she never even saw her."

She walked over to me and hugged me,"I´m sorry Jace, I can see you loved her very much."

"Yeah I did," It felt so nice to be like that with her and then it hit me. _I did and it`s been five years since_ _I last felt what I´m feeling now._ " and for a long time I thought I could never feel like that for someone, ever again." She looked up at me," Until I met you." She looked surprised for a second but then she smiled at me.

"I´m happy you feel that way but we´ve known each other for a day Jace." She pulled away.

Just as I was about to protest I heard the kids run into the kitchen screaming. Austin and Emmi were covered in paint and Alex was holding a paintbrush in his hand chasing after them.

"What happened?" Clary asked laughing.

"Alex said that we needed a little more colour." Emmi said and I started laughing.

"Well the food is almost ready so let`s get you two cleaned up." Clary said and they walked out of the kitchen.

I looked after her. _What_ _did I_ _just do?_

 **Clary`s POV**

"Can we go eat now?" Austin asked me when I finished cleaning his face and hands.

"Yeah, you can ask Jace to help you set the table." They ran away and I started to wash Emmi`s face.

"Do you like my daddy?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" _Did she just say what I think she did?_

"Do you like my daddy?" She asked again looking at me with serious eyes.

"I don´t know, princess," _Do I like Jace?_ ,"Why do you ask?"

She smiled at me," Because I think he likes you very much."

I thought about what Jace said to me,"Maybe but I don´t even know him."

"It doesn´t matter," I was confused,"if like him then you should tell him, life is too short." She said with a serious face,

"Wow, how old are you," I asked laughing,"eighty?"

She smiled at me,"If you want I can tell you about him." She offered.

"Okay."

"Well he`s the best daddy ever," I smiled,"he likes to help others, he loves books and reads them to me every night and...he smiles every time he sees you." She said smiling.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah."

We stepped into the kitchen just as Jace an the twins finished setting the table.

"Everyone, wash your hands!" I ordered.

We all started to eat and I was right Emmi didn`t even taste the onion. It was surprisingly easy to eat with Jace and Emmi. I glanced at Jace and he smiled at me softly. I felt my heart flutter and I looked away. After we finished eating the kids insisted that we would watch a movie so we sat in front of the tv and the kids put on a movie. It was late when the movie ended and I wasn´t surprised to see all the kids asleep.

"We should get going." Jace said standing up.

I looked at him." You can spend the night here if you want."

"Are you sure?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah there are lots of empty rooms here." He smiled at me.

"Okay then."

We waked up the kids and tucked them into their beds. Emmi was sleeping in the room that I guessed was supposed to be mine when I was little but I never visited my dad here. I showed Jace his room and was about to leave when he stopped me.

"Thank you Clary." He said to me.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For this amazing day, I haven´t had so much fun since..." He stopped talking and hugged me.

"Thank you."

"I´m glad you had a good time." I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clary."

I went to my room and sat on my bed. _What is it about him that makes me feel like this?_ _Do I like him? Of course I like him! I mean how could I not like him?_

I sighed and laid down on my bed. I was asleep almost instantly.

I woke up in the morning and went to wake up Jace put he wasn`t in his bed. I walked into the twins room but they were gone too. Even Emmi`s room was empty. _What is going on? Are they hiding somewhere?_ I walked past the living room and saw someone sitting in an armchair. _Jace._ I thought and started walking towards him. "Jace where are the kids?" I asked. He stood up and I couldn´t believe my eyes...it wasn´t Jace."No please go away!" I screamed,"Leave me alone!" "You´re mine Clary and you will always be MINE!" He yelled. His black eyes were looking right into mine. I started crying. "You`re dead, you can´t be here, go away please!" He only laughed. "I will always be here, did you hear me, always!" He started coming closer to me and I tried to back away but I fell and woke up in my bed crying.

 **Jace`s POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying and I immediately rushed towards the sound and saw Clary sitting on her bed crying. I sat down on her bed and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back like I was the only thing protecting her. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Shh, it was just a bad dream." I tried to calm her down.

"Please don´t let him hurt me Jace!"

"Hey," I looked her in the eyes," I won´t let anyone hurt you okay, just please don´t cry anymore."

She nodded and I laid her back down and wiped her tears away. I sat there for a long time and when I thought that she had fallen back asleep I started to walk away but she grabbed my hand.

"Don´t leave me alone Jace, please." She asked me.

I looked at her and my heart turned to mush. I laid down next to her and fell back asleep quickly.

I woke up what seemed like a few hours later because Emmi was standing in front of the bed.

"What is it, baby?" Clary opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked us.

"Of course you can princess." Clary told her.

"Come here." I made room between me and Clary.

"Goodnight daddy." She said looking at me and I kissed her head.

"Goodnight baby girl." She smiled at me and turned to Clary.

"Goodnight mommy." She said and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I looked at Clary who had tears in her eyes and smiled at her softly.

"Goodnight, princess." Clary said and smiled at her.

I waited for Emmi to fall asleep and looked at Clary.

"If you don´t want her to call you like that, then I can.." She took my hand.

"It`s okay Jace, really." She smiled at me.

"Goodnight Clary." I smiled back at her.

"Goodnight Jace."

I didn´t let go of her hand for the entire night and she didn´t pull away either.

 **Clary`s POV**

I woke up and saw Emmi sleeping next to me. All the memories from last night came back to me. She called me mommy! I looked for Jace but he wasn`t here. so I woke up Emmi.

"Wake up princess." She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning mommy." I felt my heart explode with happiness.

"Go and wake up the twins, please." I told her.

"Sure." She ran out of the room.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Jace standing in front of the stove. He smiled at me.

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

"What are you making?" I asked curiously.

"Pancakes." He said just as the kids ran into the kitchen.

"Did someone say pancakes?" Alex said and we started laughing.

"Yeah, do you want some?" Jace asked him.

"Of course!" He yelled and Jace laughed.

"Pancakes are life!" Austin yelled.

We ate breakfast together and it was just as easy as dinner together. Halfway trough the breakfast Jace seemed to remember something and jumped up from the table.

"I´m gonna be late for work and Emmi`s gonna be late for kindergarten!" He yelled.

I started laughing,"You can take my other car from the garage."

"Really?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I trust you."I smiled back at him,"can you take the twins too?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks, I have nowhere to go today and I was thinking of sleeping all day."

He gave me a hug and whispered to my ear,"I hope you dream about me." I felt a shiver run down my spine.

He pulled away, smiling."Let`s go kids!"He yelled and they ran towards the door.

"Bye!" I yelled after them.

"Bye!" They all yelled at the same time.

 _I could get use to this._

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Next chapter will be up on Wednesday, cause I´m going back to school.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	5. Chapter 5 We Will Miss You

**I know I said that the next chapter will be up on Wednesday but the fourth chapter** **got so many positive reviews and I just wanted to thank you by posting this chapter a** **little earlier. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Marmaids- I´m happy you´re enjoying my story!**

 **Clacelover2003- I think that she ships them too!**

 **Bluepancakes432- You´re gonna find it out in this chapter… kind of.**

 **Debra Williams- Thanks for the advice!**

 **Crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- First I hope I got your name right and second I did make it!** **You´ll find out soon who the man in Clary`s dream was.**

 **WeirdACE- Thanks for the support!**

CHAPTER 5

My Light In The Middle Of Darkness

 **Simon`s POV**

 _What should I do? Should I ask her on a date? Does she have a boyfriend?_ _Maybe she`s married and has five kids. I need to talk to Clary!_

I took out my phone and called her. After a few seconds she finally picked up.

"Hi, Simon. What do you want?" She sounded sleepy.

"Finally, I´ve called you like ten times this morning," _Was she sleeping?_ ,"did I wake you?"

She snorted,"Yeah, thanks for that by the way and now that I´m awake," She yawned,"tell me what do you want."

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Simon, did something happen?" She sounded worried now.

"No...I mean yes, I mean no, I don´t know...I just need to talk to you."

"Where do you want to meet me?" She asked.

"Do you remember Java Jones?" I asked smiling.

"Like I could forget," I could hear the happiness in her voice,"I´ll see you there."

"See you then." I said and ended the call.

I was sitting behind a table in Java Jones waiting for Clary when a girl walked up to me and looked at me in disbelief. "OMG, are you Simon from the band Mortal Instruments." She was smiling at me and I smiled back at her, she looked like she was going to faint. "Yeah, It`s nice to meet you."

"Can you autograph my shirt?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Sure, what`s your name?"

"Maureen." She said and handed me a pen.

"Well It was nice to meet you Maureen." I said just as Clary walked in and smiled at me.

"Bye." She said and ran away.

"Wow," Clary said sitting down,"it seems that the band is doing great."

"Yeah..." I said, she looked at me curiously.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about Isabelle." I said biting my lower lip.

"What about her?" She looked confused.

"Well, I really liked her and she gave me her number and I would love to call her and ask her out but…" She was smiling now.

"But what Simon, if you like her then you should definitely ask her out."

"You know how I am around girls Clary, I don´t think I even have the courage to call her."

"You will be just fine." I smiled at her.

"Thanks," and then a thought hit me," but what if she doesn´t even like me."

"She will, do you want to know why?" I nodded,"because you´re smart and funny and not so bad on the looks either..," I smirked at her," and you´re in a band, what else would she want in a guy."

"I think I just remembered why you´re my best friend." She smiled at me.

"And I just remembered how big your ego is." I grinned.

"Talking about ego, how are things with that Jace guy going?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," I smiled at her,"what is going on between you two?"

"I don´t know Simon,"she looked kind of sad,"I really like him but after what..."

I stopped her because every time I even heard one word about _him_ I wanted to bring _him_ back to life and kill him again. He got away too easy after what _he_ did to her.

"I know you´re afraid but I don´t think that Jace is even remotely similar to him," she smiled at me,

"I think he really cares about you."

I hugged her tightly, "Thanks Simon, I really needed that."

"I don´t really want to leave you here but I have a call to make."

"It`s okay Simon, I need to see someone too."

"I´ll see you soon, okay?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." I took my phone and called Isabelle.

 **Jace`s POV**

Clary walked into the store just as I was closing the shop. _What is she doing here?_

"Missed me already?" I asked grinning.

"Jace..I need to tell you something...well, actually kind of do something."

"Is everything okay?" I said feeling worried.

"No actually." She said and kissed me. I´ve wanted to kiss her since we met and now that I was actually doing it I couldn´t believe it. It felt like I was flying and I never wanted to stop. When she finally pulled away she was smiling widely. I smiled down at her.

"Wow." Was the only think I managed to say.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly.

I was just about to kiss her again when everything turned foggy and I woke up sitting in an armchair in the back room of Luke`s store. Luke was standing in front of me grinning.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing," A few seconds later I heard him whisper, _except the fact that you´re dreaming about_ _Clary._

I threw a pillow at him,"Not your business!" I yelled.

He laughed,"You´re right it`s none of my business...I´ll go call Clary."

"Please don´t." I stood in front of him.

"Why not?" He asked teasing me,"Is Jace too scared to tell Clary how he feels?"

"I kind of told her how I felt and she...she just pushed me away."

"You can´t be mad at her after what happened five years ago." He said sadly.

I was confused,"What happened then?"

"It`s not my secret to tell Jace if she wants to tell you she will, just know that she has every right to be scared."

"I would never do anything that would hurt her I hope you know that."

"I do Jace, you´re a good guy but just know that l will kill any guy who hurts her, okay?"

"Okay, then I will promise to do my best not to disappoint you."

"I believe you." He started to walk away.

"Hey Luke I´m gonna go pick Emmi up from the kindergarten."

"Yeah." He said.

I walked out of the store and almost ran into Clary. She looked surprised for a second but then a smile crossed her face. I remembered my dream and felt my heart speed up.

"Were you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah I was going to pick Emmi up from the kindergarten."

"Can I come with you?" I smiled at her.

"Of course I think she will be happy to see you."

"We can pick the twins up too."

"Sure."

"We can take your car." She said.

"It`s not my car, it`s yours and I will will give it back to you tonight if you´re okay with that." I said as we walked to the car and I opened the door to her.

"Of course I´m not okay with that!",she looked terrified,"I´m not gonna let you walk all the way to your house with a little girl!"

"Thanks Clary but we can take the bus," I smiled at her,"it`s okay really."

I closed the door before she could protest and walked to the other side of the car and got in. She tried to argue again but I put my finger on her lips and she stopped immediately and froze. After a moment I realized why. My face was inches away from hers. I removed my hand and we just looked at each other for a while. I started to lean closer just as her phone rang and she pulled away. I shook my head to clear it and started the car.

We arrived at the kindergarten after a few minutes of driving and she ended the call looking happy. We walked into the building and saw Emmi running towards us.

"Mommy!" She yelled and jumped into Clary`s arms.

"Hi princess." Clary said and hugged her.

"Do I get a hug?" I asked smiling.

"Here it is." Emmi said and hugged me tightly.

"Hi baby."

"Daddy I want you to meet someone." She said and pulled me towards a group of kids.

"This is my boyfriend Matt." She said and my eyes went wide.

"Hi Emmi`s dad." He said and waved at me.

"No,no,no you are not allowed to have a boyfriend." I took her in my arms and started to walk away.

"Why not?" I heard Clary laugh behind us and glared at her.

"Because I say so." Emmi pouted her lip at me.

"Please daddy?"

"Not until you´re thirty." I said.

"I´m gonna go get the twins okay?" Clary said to me.

"Yeah I´ll see you at the car."

 **Izzy`s POV**

 _Simon_ is _calling me! Should I pick up or let him wait a bit? Who am I kidding I want to pick my phone up so_ _badly!_

"Hi Izzy." He sounded nervous.

"Hi Simon."

"I wanted to ask you something." I felt my heart speed up.

"I´m listening." I said trying to sound calm.

"Would you like to go on a date...with me?"

"What if I said yes?" I said trying to sound seductive.

"Then I would be the luckiest man alive."

"Yes." I said and heard him let out a breath.

"Really?" He asked like he couldn`t believe me.

"I would love to go on a date with you." I said.

"Okay then, how about next Monday at 5."

"I´m looking forward to it." I said smiling.

"Yeah me too."

"Bye Simon."

"Bye Izzy."

I wanted to scream. _I´m going on a date with Simon!_ I wanted to call someone but then I remembered that I don´t really have any girl friends. And I can´t really tell my brother about it, can I? He would probably kill any guy who would even look at me. I decided to call Clary.

 **Clary`s POV**

Mom and Luke were leaving today and we were driving to the airport to say goodbye. The kids were arguing in the back about something.

"What`s going on?" I asked, they stopped and looked at me.

"Austin said that you and Jace are dating and I said that you aren´t and then he called me stupid!"

"First don´t call your brother stupid and second we aren´t dating." I said and I couldn´t help but feel a little bit sad.

"Why not?" They asked at the same time.

"Well you have to know the person before you can date them."

"But you know Jace." Alex said.

"I don´t know him that well baby and besides he hasn´t even asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Do you want him to ask you?" Austin asked me.

I didn´t have to respond to that because we arrived at the airport. We got out of the car and walked in. I was surprised to see Jace an Emmi there. Jace was talking to Luke and Emmi was playing with Jocelyn.

"Hi." I said and they looked at me.

"Grandma!" The twins yelled and hugged her.

"My sweet boys."

I went and hugged Luke.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I asked and he smiled," I mean what are you gonna do in London anyway?"

"Yes and I´m gonna be a cop actually." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are gonna be a cop?" He smiled,"Do you even know how to shoot a gun?"

"I can actually I´ve always wanted to be a cop, I even trained to be one before I decided to buy a book store."

"Okay then."

I smiled and went to hug my mom, "I´m gonna miss you."

She smiled,"You can visit me every time you want."

"I know but I just got you back," I smiled,"it`s gonna be boring here without you."

"I think you will be anything but bored," She said looking at Jace who was playing with the kids.

"Last call to the plane leaving to London." We heard and I hugged them both again.

"Bye." They said.

"Bye."Me, Jace and the kids yelled together.

They were gone and I was about to tell the twins that we should leave now when Austin started pulling Jace away. "What is it, little man?" Jace asked him.

"I need to talk to you about something important." He said smiling.

They walked away and came back a few minutes later both smiling.

"Do you promise me?" I heard Austin ask him.

"I promise."

We said goodbye and headed home. _What was that about?_

I haven´t heard from Jace in three days and I really missed talking to him. It was eleven o`clock in the night and I was trying too finish this painting that I just can´t seem to get right. I was just about to break the paintbrush in my hands when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and saw Jace and Emmi standing there looking exhausted and cold. I felt my heart break.

 **What do you think Austin said to Jace? What happened to Jace and Emmi?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	6. Chapter 6 A Birthday To Celebrate

**I´m sorry I didn´t update yesterday but I was just really tired and I just wanted to sleep.**

 **I am not going to do POVs for the kids until they`re a little older, just to let you know.**

 **In the last five chapters I´ve answered to everyone`s reviews but from now on I´m just gonna answer** **to the people who ask something. I still enjoy reading your reviews, don´t forget that.**

 **I hope you** **enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 6

A Birthday To Celebrate

 **Jace`s POV**

She rushed us inside immediately and started to run round and brought us both a blanket.

"Do you want anything, hot chocolate, coffee?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"I think Emmi would love hot chocolate and I really need a coffee, thank you."

"I´ll start making them right away." The drinks we´re ready a few minutes later.

"I´m really tired daddy." Emmi said after finishing her drink.

"Come on princess, let`s go to bed." Clary said before I could open my mouth.

I followed them into the room where Emmi slept the last time we were here. Clary gave Emmi a pair of pyjamas that I think were hers and put her to bed.

"Goodnight princess." She said and kissed her head. "Goodnight mommy." Emmi said and Clary smiled.

"Goodnight baby girl." I kissed her head. "Goodnight daddy." She closed her eyes and we walked back to the kitchen and sat behind the table.

"Thanks for everything Clary, you don´t know how much it means to me." I took her hand.

"It´s okay Jace, you would´ve done the same for me." She looked at our hands.

"I´m sorry about barging in like that but I had nowhere else to go in the middle of the night."

"If you need me then I´m gonna be here for you, okay," I smiled.

"I really appreciate it." She smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure."

"What happened Jace?" She asked looking worried.

"Well, you know that I worked for Luke but he left and closed the store and I still haven´t found a new job so I couldn´t pay this months rent and I only paid half of the rent last month and so they gave us an hour to take our things and leave." I glanced at her and waited for her to say something.

"You can stay here as long as you need." She said finally.

"Thank you but I think we will go tomorrow," I looked at her," I can´t stay here and live off of you."

She looked at me like I was crazy,"Of course you will stay here, you have nowhere else to go and you can´t watch Emmi all the time if you want to find a job."

"I didn´t even think about that." I said scratching my head.

"See!" She yelled and I laughed,"besides the twins an I will be very happy to have you two here."

"Really?" I asked and she smiled.

"Of course and you can help me organize a birthday party for the twins, they are gonna be six next week."

I stood up and started pacing around the room biting hard on my lower lip.

"How could I forget?"

"What´s wrong Jace?"

"What kind of father am I?"

"Is everything okay?"

"What am I gonna do now?"

"Jace what are you talking about?" She sounded really worried now.

"How could I?"

"Jace!" She walked up to me and took my face in her hands. I immediately relaxed a little. " Can you tell me what´s wrong?"

"I forgot." I said looking into her eyes.

"What did you forget?"

"I forgot my daughter`s birthday." I said and waited disgust to appear on her face but it never did.

"You`ve had so many things to worry about lately, no one can blame you for forgetting something."

"It`s not just something, it`s my baby girls birthday."

"I know but it`s gonna be okay, we will plan something for her okay."

"Her birthday is tomorrow Clary what can we do?" I looked at her,"I don´t even have any money."

"Don´t worry about money Jace, Emmi will have the best birthday ever."

"I don´t want you to think that I´m only here because of your money."

"I would never think that about you!" She yelled and I looked at her with wide eyes,"I want to help you because I can see that you are struggling!"

After looking at her for a while I finally said,"Okay."

"Do you know what she would like to do for her birthday?" She asked me and I smiled.

"She wanted to go to the zoo, she loves animals." She smiled.

"Then we will go to the zoo and we will see all the animals and after that we can go to the cinema and she will have the best birthday ever!" She said and I just looked at her. _What did I do to deserve you?_

She looked shocked and I realized I must´ve said it out loud. "What did you just say?"

I smiled at her and took her hands that were still holding my face,"I said, what did I do to deserve you."

She smiled and started to lean closer just as we heard someone walk into the kitchen.

We quickly pulled apart and saw Austin walking towards us.

"I can´t sleep mommy!" He said and I smiled down at him."There are monsters under my bed."

He started to cry and Clary began to take him into her arms but I stopped her.

"I got him." I said and she smiled.

Austin seemed to notice me and smiled a little,"What are you doing here?"

"Emmi and I are gonna live here for a little while." He smiled and I took his hand."Let`s go send the monsters away."

We walked into his room and I saw Alex sleeping. He pointed under his bed.

"They are under there." He said.

"No they are not, come on I´ll show you." I pulled him to his bed and we watched under his bed together.

He looked surprised,"Where did they go?" He said and looked into his toy chest.

I smiled,"They were never here, it was just your little mind playing tricks on you." I said and tickled him.

He started to laugh,"Please stop!" He said still laughing.

"I will but only if you go to sleep okay?"

"Okay." He said and jumped into his bed. I pulled the covers over him and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I don´t like calling you Jace." He said suddenly.

I was confused,"What do you want to call me then?"

He smiled,"I want to call you daddy, like Emmi does."

It felt like my heart was going to explode with happiness.

"You want to call me daddy?"

"Yeah, you play with us and you take care of our mommy and you put us to sleep...you do everything a daddy does."

"Well, then you can call me daddy if you want to."

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight buddy." I said and walked out of the room.

 **Simon`s POV**

I was driving Izzy home from our second date and I felt really happy because I really liked her. She made my heart beat faster every time she was around me and when I wasn´t with her she was all I thought about. I parked in front of her house and opened the door for her.

I took her hand and walked her to the door. I felt awkward because I didn´t know what I should do next.

"Simon?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah?" I smiled back.

"It`s our second date, why haven´t you kissed me yet?"

That was all I needed. Instead of answering I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. She seemed surprised for a second but the she kissed me back and I felt my heart melting. She pulled away after a while, smiling.

I decided to do something even more crazy,"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her face lit up,"I would love to be your girlfriend." She said and I kissed her again.

I wanted it to be different with her, I wanted to take it slow and see what would happen. I smiled against her lips and pulled away.

Her phone started to ring and she looked at it. It was Clary. She ended the call a few minutes later smiling.

"How do you feel about going to zoo tomorrow?"

I was confused, "Why do we have to go to the zoo?"

She smiled suspiciously,"I can´t tell you anything."

"Okay then, sure I´ll come to the zoo with you."

"Meet me here at 12." She said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Izzy." I said and smiled.

"Goodnight Simon."

 **Clary`s POV**

I ended the call with Izzy just as Jace walked into my room. He had a smile on her face.

"Did you get Austin to go to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, he`s asleep." He sat on my bed.

"Why are you so happy?" I sat down next to him.

"Austin he...he called me daddy." He said and I smiled.

"Do you like him calling you like that?"

He smiled,"I love it."

"I felt the same when Emmi called me mommy." I said and he smiled.

We just sat there for a few moments before he asked something.

"Have you had any more nightmares since that day?"

"I have them almost every night." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"You asked me to protect you from _him_ ," I looked at him,"who is _he_?"

"I´m sorry Jace but I don´t… I don´t want to"

"It`s okay, I´m sorry that I asked." He smiled.

"We should go to sleep." I said and he nodded standing up.

"Goodnight Clary." He started to walk away.

"Wait Jace!" He looked at me,"Can you stay here with me?" He sucked in a breath.

"Will it help?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Will it help keep the nightmares away?"

"I don´t know but it`s worth trying." I said and took his hand.

He laid down with me and I cuddled into his side. He stiffened for a moment but the relaxed and started to stroke my hair. It felt so normal to be with him like that and I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up in the morning and saw all the kids lying on top of us. I gently shook Jace`s shoulder and he opened his eyes smiling at me.

"Hi," I smiled at him,"look at this." I said pointing to the kids and he smiled.

"What are they all doing here?" He asked just as Austin opened his eyes.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy." He said and cuddled into Jace`s side.

"Morning buddy, how´d you sleep?" Jace asked him, smiling.

"Good, should we wake Emmi and Alex up?"

"You can wake up Alex, but don´t wake Emmi yet." I said smiling.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It`s her birthday today and we need to make a cake for her."

Jace was already waking Alex who didn´t want to wake up at all.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up." Jace said tickling him and he smiled opening his eyes.

"Hi." He said yawning and we all laughed.

"Let`s go." I said and we walked to the kitchen.

The kids were stirring the batter and I was turning the oven on when Jace suddenly hugged me. I heard the twins giggle and smiled.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away.

"For helping me make my baby girls birthday special." He said and I smiled.

"What are we doing today mommy?" Alex asked and I smiled.

"We´re going to the zoo, but you can´t tell Emmi."

"Is that the place where you can see striped horses?" Alex asked and we started to laugh.

"They are called zebras and yes you can see them there."

"Cool!" They yelled at the same time.

The twins ran away while the cake was baking to make Emmi a birthday card. We finished the cake, decorated it and put six candles on top too. We walked back into my room and started singing "Happy Birthday". Emmi opened her eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday!" we all yelled together. She blew the candles out.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Jace said hugging Emmi.

"Happy birthday princess." I hugged her and she smiled.

"Happy birthday Emmi!" The twins yelled and gave Emmi their card.

"It`s really pretty, thanks." She said and they hugged her.

We ate the cake and got ready to leave. Emmi was so excited to see where we were going. Jace was driving and we arrive at the zoo after fifteen minutes. We bought tickets and walked in.

"We should buy something to drink just in case the kids get thirsty." I said and we started to walk towards a little cafe. Jace opened the door for us.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as we stepped in.

 **The next chapter will be up on Sunday.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	7. Chapter 7 A Family Reunion

**Thank you for all the support on the last chapter!**

 **This chapter will explain more about Jace`s life before Clary.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Debra Williams- I´m doing better thank you and maybe they will, who knows?**

 **Bluepancakes432- She will open up eventually, but it really hurts her to think about him and** **we just need to give her some time. I can´t really answer to your second question because it would** **ruin the surprise.**

 **Clacelover2003- You´ll just have to wait and see!**

 **WeirdACE- You will meet some in this chapter.**

CHAPTER 7

A Family Reunion

 **Jace`s POV**

I was so surprised and happy to see my family there. I looked at Clary who was smiling at me. Emmi ran straight to Magnus and hugged him tightly. Magnus has always been her favourite uncle.

"What about my hug?" Alec asked smiling and Emmi hugged him.

"Can I get one of those too?" Izzy smiled and hugged her.

Alec walked over to me smiling and hugged me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked when he pulled away. "How did you know that we would be here?"

"You´re gonna have to thank Clary for all of this, she called me last night and told me to be here today," She smiled at Clary,"and I decided to call Alec and Magnus."

"Thank you," I said and hugged Clary,"you can´t imagine how thankful I am."

"Your welcome." She said smiling.

"I´m Alec," He said smiling and shook her hand,"and this is Magnus." Magnus smiled and hugged her.

"It`s nice to meet you, I´m Clary."

Alec looked at Magnus for a second who smiled at him,"I´d like you to meet someone." he said and a small figure walked out from behind Magnus. "This is Max, our son."

I felt tears form in my eyes and blinked a few times.

"You adopted a boy?"I asked and he smiled,"And you named him Max?"

"Yeah we felt that it was time to have a kid and what could be a better name right?" He said smiling.

I walked towards the kid and crouched,"Hi Max, I´m Jace, it`s nice to meet you."

"It´s nice to meet you too." He said and looked at me curiously.

"Come on," I said and took his hand and we walked back to Clary and the twins.

"They are Austin and Alex." I said and they smiled.

"Hi!" They said at the same time and everyone started laughing.

"I´m Max." He said and smiled.

"And I´m Emmi." She said walking to us.

"I´m Clary." She said and smiled at him.

"Jace I didn´t know you had a girlfriend." Magnus said smiling at us.

"I don´t," I said looking at Clary,"She`s my… my friend."

"Clary can I talk to you for a second?" Izzy asked her and she nodded.

"And I need to talk to Jace." Alec said.

"I can take the kids with me to see some animals." Simon said smiling.

Magnus looked at us and shrugged,"I´ll come with you Steven."

"It`s Simon." After a brief pause he continue," I think we will make a great team."

"How so?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Well, we both like kids and… that`s it but..I have a name for us." He said smiling.

"What is it?" Magnus asked as they started to walk away.

"Simon and the glitter man." He said and we all started to laugh.

 **Alec`s POV**

The girls went out for a walk and we were sitting behind a table.

"What`s going on with you and Clary?" I asked him.

"Nothing, like I said we´re just friends."

"But you like her?" I wanted to know what was going on here.

"Of course I like her Alec!" He looked sad.

"What`s the problem then?"

"The problem is that she doesn´t want to be with me."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No but every time I try to tell her how I feel she just kind of pulls away." I was confused.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well she doesn´t really pull away but something always interrupts us and after that she doesn´t even mention it."

"Have you ever thought about what would happen when you wouldn´t be interrupted?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, we would get married have three more kids and live happily ever after." He said sarcastically.

"That or she likes you as much as you like her but is just too scared to show it."

"Why would she be scared of me?"

"Maybe it`s not about you, she had a life before you too."

"So what you´re saying is that I should make sure that no one would interrupt us and tell her how I feel."

I smiled,"That`s exactly what I´m saying."

"Thank you for the advice, brother." He smiled.

"That`s what family is for." His face turned sad.

"Talking about family, have you heard from them." He asked me.

"I have actually, they came to our house a few weeks ago trying to apologize but..."

"Maybe you should forgive them, after all they didn´t do anything to you."

"But they abandoned you when you needed them the most and you are my brother," He looked sad,

"I can´t forgive them until they come and apologize to you."

I smiled sadly,"I doubt they are ever gonna do that."

"Yeah...should we go find the kids."

"Yeah let`s go." He said and we started walking.

 **Izzy`s POV**

"So, you and Jace?" I smiled and looked at her.

"So, you and Simon?" She said mocking me.

"I really like him." I said and she smiled.

"Even his geeky side?" She made a surprised face.

"It`s kind of cute actually."

"He deserves to be happy and I´m really happy for you two."

"Thank you, I hope you will be happy too." I said and she looked sad.

"I hope that too, but don´t you think it`s a little soon?" I smiled.

"Do you like him?" She looked surprised for a second but then smiled.

"Yeah, I really like him."

"Do the kids like him?" I asked and she smiled even wider.

"They do and Austin…he called Jace daddy and Emmi called me mommy."

"Awww, really?"

"Yeah."

"See, you should already be living together." I said and she looked at me biting her lip.

"We kind of already are."

"What?" I was confused,"How?"

"He lost his apartment and I said that they could live with us as long as they needed."

"So do something?" I said smiling.

"Like what?" She asked confused.

"I don´t know, tell him how you feel or just kiss him." She smiled.

"I don´t know, what if he doesn´t like me?"

"I´m pretty sure that the way he looks at you means that he likes you," I smiled at her," very much."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"I think we should go and find the kids now." She said and I nodded.

"Let`s go help Simon and the glitter man out."

 **Simon`s POV**

Jace and Alec found us a little before Clary and Izzy and we we´re all watching the elephants spray water out of their noses.

"I want to see the striped horses next!" Alex yelled and we all laughed.

"No, we are gonna see the lions next!" Max yelled.

"Calm down, we can see every animal you want but the zebras are closer to us and we will see them first, okay." Magnus said to Max who seemed a little disappointed.

"Daddy can you take me onto your shoulders?" Austin asked Jace who smiled.

"Sure little man." As soon as Austin was up all the other kids wanted the same. In the end Max was sitting on Alex`s shoulders, Alex on mine and Emmi on Magnus`s.

We finished by going to the aquarium and watching the sea animals. The kids we´re so tired when we walked out of the zoo and they just wanted to sleep.

"I think we should head back home now." Alec said.

"Are you going back to LA?" Jace asked and Alec smiled.

"No actually, I forgot to tell you earlier but we are actually living in New York now."

Jace smiled,"Really?"

"Yeah, we thought it would be good to live closer to you and Izzy."

"I should get going too," I said and looked at Izzy,"Do you want me drop you off at your house?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled at me.

We said goodbye to everyone and got into my car. We arrived at her house after a few minutes.

"Have you thought about having kids?" She asked me suddenly.

"I haven´t actually, I´ve never met anyone who I would want to spend my life with."

"Oh, I´m sorry for asking."She said and started to get out of the car.

"Isabelle wait!" I didn´t mean to hurt her,"you didn´t let me finish my sentence."

"Fine." She said and looked at me.

"I had never thought about having kids before, because I had never met anyone who I would want to spend my life with...before I met you." She looked shocked for a moment but then she smiled,

"I feel exactly the same way Simon." She said and leaned closer.

I wanted to kiss her so badly but right now I needed to do something else.

"I love you." I said and her eyes went wide.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you Isabelle Lightwood." I said and saw a tear running down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"You are the first guy to tell me that." She said.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked and she smiled.

"No actually it`s not because...I love you too." I smiled and kissed her.

 **Clary`s POV**

Emmi and Alex were both asleep when we arrived at the house and Jace picked Alex up and I took Emmi. I put Emmi to her bed and gave her a kiss.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me,"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight princess."

I walked into the twins room and heard Jace talking to Austin.

"Can I ask you something daddy?" He asked and Jace smiled.

"Sure buddy."

"Why did you tell uncle Magnus that mommy isn´t your girlfriend?"

"Because she isn`t."

"Oh, but why are you sleeping in the same bed then?"

"Because...because I" Austin cut him off.

"Because you like her." Jace smiled.

"Well that`s a part of it."

"Do you want to know what Alex told me today?" I heard Austin say.

"What?"

"He said that I shouldn´t call you daddy because if you and mommy aren´t dating then you can leave us anytime you want to and we will lose you but," He started to cry,"I don´t want to lose you."

"You won´t lose me I promise you, because I am not going anywhere." Jace said and hugged him.

"Goodnight daddy." He said and Jace gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight buddy."

I walked away before Jace could notice me and sat on my bed just as he walked in.

"I just came to say goodnight." He said and looked at me.

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said and left.

I could´ve asked him to stay with me and he would´ve but I can´t just pull him around all the time.

I pulled the covers over me but it felt weird being in the bed without him.

 **Jace`s POV**

I couldn´t sleep. I wanted to stay with her tonight but she hadn´t asked me and I didn´t want to do anything she wouldn´t feel comfortable about.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and Clary walked into my room.

"What are you doing here?"I asked and she smiled.

"I couldn´t sleep." She said started to walk towards the bed.

"Clary I only have..." But it was too late, she had already slipped under the covers.

"What is it Jace?" She said looking at me.

"It`s just that...I only have my boxers on." I said and she blushed.

She looked at me for a moment before coming closer. I put my arm around her and started stroking he hair.

"So, why couldn´t you sleep?" I asked, "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No," She said and put her head on my chest,"I just couldn´t sleep without you."

I felt my heart speed up.

"I couldn´t sleep without you either." I said after a while,"Clary?" I asked but she was already asleep.

 **The next chapter is gonna be up on Tuesday.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	8. Chapter 8 You Make Me Happy

**Thank you all for the support on the last chapter!**

 **I know I said in one of the previous chapters, that I´ll only update twice a week but I thought about it** **and now I´m updating three times a week. Yayy!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Debra Williams- I don´t know. Maybe. I kind of already have careers for all of them but if something** **goes wrong or something, then I might use your idea.**

CHAPTER 8

You Make Me Happy

 **Izzy`s POV**

I woke up and saw Simon sleeping next to me. I thought about last night smiling. He told me that he loved me. He was starting to wake up and I was looking at him, when he opened his eyes.

He smiled when he saw me,"Hi, how did you sleep?"

"With you sleeping next to me?" I said and kissed him,"It has been the best night of my life."

He smiled against my lips,"Oh really?"

"Yeah." I said and pulled away.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well, I would want to lay here with you..."

"But?"

"But I have to go to work." I said sighing.

"What do you even do?" He asked and I smiled.

"I´m a fashion designer." I said and his eyes went wide.

"Wow, I have a beautiful and a talented girlfriend." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you,"I said and he grinned,"you´re not so bad yourself."

"Ow, that hurt." He said making a hurt face and I smiled.

"Simon can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, ask me anything you want."

"Did you really mean everything you said last night...or was it just to get into my bed."

He sat up and looked at me," Isabelle...I would never say a thing so important if I didn´t really mean it."

"I´m glad to hear it," I sat up and started kissing his neck,"because I meant what I said too."

He groaned," I thought you said that you had to go to work."

I smiled and kissed him,"I changed my mind."I said and he pushed me back onto the bed.

"Then it`s a good thing that I don´t have to go anywhere today."

"I love you, Simon." I said and kissed him.

"I love you too." He muttered against my lips.

 **Clary`s POV**

I heard someone whisper into my ear,"Wake up Clary." and opened my eyes.

Jace`s face was right in front of mine and I smiled.

"Well this is a nice way to wake up." I said and he smiled.

"I´m sure anyone would be happy to wake up and look into the eyes of an angel."

"Wait, what angel?" I said, looking around the room.

He laughed and shook his head,"You hurt my ego."

"Mission accomplished." I said smiling at him.

"You´re impossible." He said.

"Well, in that case we have more in common then I thought."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" He said smirking at me.

"I don´t know, I´ll tell you when I decide." I said smiling.

"Can I help you decide?" He said moving closer to me.

"Maybe." I said and saw something change in his eyes.

"Clary I..." He couldn´t finish his sentence because Alex ran into the room.

"Jace can you..." He stopped when he saw us.

I pulled away quickly but he was still staring at us with a weird face.

After a while he said,"Does this mean that I have to call you daddy now?"

"You don´t have to call me anything you don´t want to call me, but if you decide that you want to call me daddy then I won´t stop you, in fact I would be very happy." Jace said smiling.

Alex smiled and hopped onto the bed.

"Well, I´ll make a deal with you," He said looking at Jace," I will call you daddy if you help me with something."

Jace smiled,"Okay then, what can I help you with?"

"Tell mommy to let me start playing football." Jace looked at me.

"Let him..."

"No." I said before he could finish.

"Not fair." Alex said and crossed his arms.

"Why won´t you let him play football?" Jace asked me.

"Because he could get hurt or something could happen to him or..."

Jace stopped me,"I played football in high school and I only broke my arm 2 times."

"First of all not helping and second he`s not in high school."

"Right and I´ve never seen a five-year old who can throw a ball so hard that it would hurt someone,"

I started to argue but he stopped me,"and if you let him play, then I promise that I will teach him."

"Really?" Alex asked smiling.

"Of course champion," He said ruffling his hair," so what do you say?"

"Fine but only when you´re careful." I said looking at Alex.

He smiled and hugged me,"Thank you mommy!" He looked at Jace and gave him a hug too,

"Thank you daddy." He said and Jace smiled.

"Yeah I´m glad I could help."

Alex ran out of the room to wake his brother and Emmi and I looked at Jace who was getting out of bed. He still had only his boxers on and I just stared at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you see something you like?" He asked and I blushed.

"I..." I´m glad I didn´t have to answer because Emmi walked into the room and Jace put on pants.

"Daddy can you make us breakfast?" She said and walked up to Jace.

"Sure baby girl, what do you want to eat?" He said picking her up.

"Waffles!" She yelled and we laughed.

"Let`s go make some waffles then." Jace said and started walking towards the kitchen. "Are you coming too?" He asked looking back at me because I still

hadn´t moved from the bed.

"Yeah." I said and followed them.

The twins were already in the kitchen arguing about something.

"Hey what`s the problem?" Jace said putting Emmi down.

"I wanted to put chocolate chips into the waffles but Alex doesn´t want to." Austin said.

Jace looked at me,"Do you have chocolate syrup?" I nodded,"Problem solved, we don´t have to put chocolate chips into the waffles, we can just put chocolate syrup on them."

Austin smiled,"That will taste amazing!" He yelled and we laughed.

The kids started mixing the batter and Jace was looking for something.

"Clary can you show me where the waffle iron is?" Jace asked and I went and opened a cupboard.

"Here it is." I said taking it out and standing up. Jace was standing right in front of me without a shirt and I felt like air was knocked out of me.

He smiled,"Thank you." He whispered into my ear,"You didn´t answer my question earlier."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as his breath touched my skin.

"Jace don´t." I said.

"Why not?" He asked smiling.

"Because of the kids." I said looking towards the table.

"Oh, I forgot." He said pulling away.

I looked at him but he was already messing with the waffle iron, a small smile on his face.

 **Magnus`s POV**

"So what do you think about this Clary girl?" Alec asked me and I smiled.

"Are you worried about Jace?"

"Yeah, but he really seems to like her." He said and sat on the couch with me.

"She seems like a really nice person and I think that Jace deserves to be happy after everything that has happened to him."

"I still can´t believe that our parents just abandoned him." I gave him a sad smile.

"Have you seen them after the last time?"

"No but I really wish that they would go and just talk to Jace."

"Sometimes parents are more stubborn than the kids."

"I could never abandon Max like that." I smiled at him.

"Me neither." I looked at Alec,"where is that little devil anyway?"

He smiled,"I finally got him to sleep."

"Well then I think that he will be out for a while," I said smiling at him,"do you want to do something?"

"Do you have anything in mind?" He asked moving closer to me.

"I can think of few things." I said and kissed him.

Just as I was pulling his shirt of we heard Max calling us.

"Oh well, we´ll just have to continue tonight I guess." He said smirking at me.

"I´m already looking forward to it." I said and we entered Max`s room.

"What is it Maxie?" Alec asked him.

"Can you come sleep with me?" He asked and Alec smiled.

"Of course."

"Goodnight daddy." He said and I saw Alec froze for a second but then he smiled.

"Goodnight Maxie." I looked at them smiling.

He had lived with us for three months and he had never called any of us daddy.

I was really happy to start a family with Alec and having Max made everything even better.

 **Jace`s POV**

The kids ran away when the batter was ready and I moved closer to Clary.

"The kids aren´t here any more." I saw her froze.

"Yeah and we have to finish making the waffles." She said and I smiled.

"Are you sure you don´t want to do anything else?" She blushed.

"I...I don...no Jace we can´t...I can´t." We looked at each other for a while.

"Why not?" I asked and she looked away.

"I just can´t." I looked at her,"Please Jace." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Why don´t you just talk to me?" I asked and she looked away.

"Because you wouldn´t understand." She said and I was about to ask what I woudldn´t understand when the kids ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy we need your help!" Austin yelled and I smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" I said and he shook his head.

"You have to come to our room." He said.

"Okay then." He started pulling me back to his room.

"I´ll be here making waffles." Clary said and I smiled.

We walked into the twins room and I saw Alex and Emmi already waiting for us. Austin shut the door behind us and they told me to sit down.

"What is all this about?" I asked and Emmi handed me a picture.

I looked at it and smiled.

"It`s you, mommy, Austin, Emmi and me." Alex said.

"We want us to be a family." Emmi said and I smiled.

"I want that too, you can´t imagine how much but...your mommy she doesn´t want to be with me." I said and ooked at them.

"Yeah and I am Sleeping Beauty." Alex said smiling.

"Let`s get to the point," Austin said,"have you told her how you feel?"

"I haven´t really but I´ve done different things...that you wouldn´t understand."

"Why would you make things so complicated?" Alex asked and I smiled.

"Like I said you wouldn´t understand."

"Can I give you some advice daddy?" Emmi said and I nodded,"Just tell her how you feel."

"You think so?" I asked.

"YES!" They all yelled together.

"Okay then I´ll just have to think about the perfect time to do that."

"We can help you with that." Alex said and I smiled.

After that we went back to the kitchen and ate our breakfast.

"Daddy can you come and play soccer with us?" Alex asked when we we´re finished.

"Yeah sure." I said and smiled.

Clary said she had some stuff to do so we went into the yard and played for quite a while.

Suddenly I spotted a flicker of red in the corner of my eyes and all my attention went immediately to her. She was looking at us smiling.

"Can I join?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course you can...when you think that you actually have a chance to win against me."

She smiled,"What will I get when I win?"

"Anything you want." I said and she smiled.

She tapped her chin,"I want you to take the kids to kindergarten everyday for the month so I can sleep as long as I want."

"Deal." I said.

"What if you win?" She said looking at me,"What do you want?"

"I´ll tell you when I win." I said and she came closer.

"Deal."

We decided that whoever got five goals first would win. It was 4:4 and she was moving towards me in an attempt to get the winning goal. The kids had ran away a few minutes ago and we´re sitting in the sandbox just as we planned. I started to move a little closer to get the ball from her. She hit the ball just as I did and we fell down together laughing. I looked at the goal and smiled.

"I won." I said looking at her.

"Well a deal is a deal, what do you want?" She said sitting up.

"You." I pushed her back to the ground and kissed her.

It was just a kiss on the lips, I didn´t even move my lips but I can assure you that I heard fireworks explode. I pulled away after a few seconds and saw her

looking at me and I couldn´t help but smile.

"What?" I asked and she looked away.

"It`s just that...why?" I was confused.

"What do you mean like why did I kiss you or..."

"Why me?" She asked and I smiled,"You could be with anyone else, you could find someone..."

I turned her face to watch me,"Because you are amazing and kind and because you love my daughter like she`s yours and because _you_ make me _happy_."

I saw a tear run down her face and wiped it away.

"What`s wrong?" I asked and she smiled.

"Nothing I just...I´m happy." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, me too." I heard the kids running towards us and soon they were all on top of us yelling and we started to laugh.

We spent the all day playing outside and when it got dark then we went inside to play board games. The kids were really tired when it was time for them to go to sleep and we tucked them all in and said goodnight to them.

We walked back to Clary`s room and she was talking about a joke that Alex had told earlier but I wasn´t really listening to her. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind and she put her head on my shoulder.

"I´m sorry Clary but that little kiss wasn´t enough for me." I said turning her around and crashed my lips to hers. I heard her gasp and smiled against her lips. She put her hands in my hair and I groaned. I pulled her onto the bed with me and started kissing her neck. I put my hands onto the hem of her shirt

and she froze.

"I´m sorry, we can take it slow." I said, worried that I had scared her.

"I can´t Jace." She said pulling away.

"What is it?" I said looking at her.

"Because I´ve never..." I cut her off."

"Don´t tell me you´ve never done it before because you have two kids Clary." I said smiling.

"Well I have done it...but I´ve never done it...willingly." She said and I froze.

"What?" I felt anger boiling in my veins."Who did this to you?"

"Jace please." She started to cry and I hugged her.

"Who did this to you?" I asked again softly.

"It was the father of the twins." She said and I felt the anger grow even bigger.

"Your husband did this to you?" She shook her head.

"He wasn´t my husband." She said.

"The fact that he was your boyfriend doesn´t make it any better." She started to cry even harder.

"He wasn´t my boyfriend either." I looked at her, confused.

"Who was he then?" She put her head on my shoulder.

"He was my brother." She said between the sobs.

 **The next chapter will be up on Thursday...or Friday.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	9. Chapter 9 Don t Judge Me By My Past

**OMG thank you all so much for the reviews and the support, I literally cried and laughed at**

 **the same time when I read them. You guys are amazing! Thank you!**

 **I´m sorry that I didn´t upload yesterday but I was really tired so I just went to bed when I got home.**

 **Some of you asked if it was Sebastian and all I can say is that you find out in this chapter.**

 **Imcrazyanditscontagious- If you mean Jocelyn and Luke then yes, they know.**

 **(Luke isn´t Clary`s real father in this story btw.)**

CHAPTER 9

Don´t Judge Me By My Past

 **Clary`s POV**

I waited for disgust to appear on his face but instead he hugged me like he would never let anything

happen to me again,"I´m so sorry Clary, I...I know it probably sounds like a really lame thing to say

but...all I can do is promise you that as long as I´m alive he will never hurt you again."

It felt really good to know that someone would be here for me, to help me, to… accept me as I am.

"Thank you Jace, it really means a lot but he can´t hurt me, even if he really wants to."

He looked at me,"Is he in jail?" He asked and I shook my head.

"He`s dead Jace, he died five years ago." I said.

"I remember you telling me that the father of your kids got shot, is that what really happened?"

"Yeah, he was shot right in front of me." A picture flashed of him laying on the ground, dead, flashed

in the back of my mind.

"Did your parents know about what he did to you?" I looked away.

"At the beginning they didn´t know and I was afraid to tell them because I was afraid of what he

would do." I looked back at him, there was sadness in his eyes," But one night after...after..."

I felt tears run down my face again. Jace pulled me to him and kissed my head.

"It`s okay Clary I understand...you don´t have to tell me."

"But I do, I _need_ to tell you." I looked at him,"So one night after that when he was sleeping I felt so tired and

weak and angry and I took my phone and sent mom a message that explained everything but just as I sent it

he...he woke up and took the phone from me and threw it against the wall. But the message was already

sent and he knew that he would go to prison if someone would find him. So he made me get into the car with

him and drove us to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I thought that I was going to die, that he was going to

kill me but the police found us. He didn´t have anywhere to escape so he grabbed me and pointed a gun at

my head," Jace was looking at me and I saw anger in his eyes," in the end somehow they managed to shoot

him without me getting hurt, he was laying there bleeding to death because apparently the bullets hit

something fatal and no one could´ve saved him. Just as I thought that he was dead he opened his eyes and

grinned at me,"You will always be mine.", he said and died."

I leaned against Jace,"How long did I last?" He asked and I the tears started to flow again.

"Three years." I whispered and felt him froze against me.

"That bastard tortured you for three years!" He yelled and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"The kids Jace." He looked at me and took my hand.

"Death wasn´t enough of a punishment for him," He said and wiped away my tears," I´m really sorry

you had to go through that and I just wish that I could do something to change what happened."

I smiled at him, " Well if you want to help with something then you can stay here with me and keep

him away from my dreams."

He kissed me softly and my heart melted,"Anything you want."

"I want you to give me that kind of kiss every morning I wake up." He smiled.

"That can be arranged."

"Come on let`s go to sleep." I said and he looked at me. _Was he blushing?_

"I don´t really like sleeping with my clothes on." Now it was my time to blush.

"It`s okay but you can´t wear any less clothes than last night." I said and he smiled.

He took everything off except his boxers and slipped under the covers. I put my arm around him and

he was stroking my hair. We just laid there for a while before he looked at me.

"Did you know that the kids told me to tell you that I like you?" He said and I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, that`s what they wanted to talk about when they pulled me to their room today."

"Why didn´t you tell me yourself?" I smiled,"Why did the kids have to help you?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn´t feel the same." He said and I looked at him.

"Did Jace Herondale just say that he is afraid of something?" I grinned," Alert the media!"

He smiled and rolled on top of me," I´m gonna wash that grin off your face."

I smiled," I don´t know how you could do..."

He kissed me with so much passion that made me feel like I was flying. He kissed me like I was the only

thing that made him happy. He kissed me and I knew that he understood me like no one else ever had

before. We kissed for a while and when he finally pulled away his eyes were dark and I saw a pair of dark

eyes flash in my head.

"Jace I ca..."

"I know and I would never do anything you don´t feel comfortable about."

"Can we sleep now?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, goodnight Clary." He said and I put my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Jace."

I fell asleep hearing his heart beat and knowing that tonight I won´t see _him_.

 **Izzy`s POV**

I had a day off from work today so I decided to call Clary and see what she`s up to. It took her

long to pick up and I looked at the time to see if I was calling too early. It was 12am.

"Hi." She said when she finally picked up.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you want." She asked.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don´t want to wake Jace up." She said and I screamed.

"He`s sleeping next to you?" I asked,"Did something happen?"

"Nothing like that."She said but I heard a smile in her voice.

"Then why is he sleeping next to you?"

"It´s complicated." "She said and I started to laugh.

"Please tell me that _something_ happened or I´m gonna kill him."

"Well he kissed me and kind of told me that he likes me."

I smiled,"I´m really happy for you two."

"Thank you Izzy, from what I´ve heard you and Simon aren´t doing bad either."

"Yeah," I smiled," he told me that he loved me."

I heard Clary gasp,"Really, what did you do?"

"I told him that I love him too."

"Did you mean it?" She asked voice suddenly serious.

"I did, I love him."

"Well then, I´m happy for you," After a brief pause she said,"But if you break his heart, I´m gonna

find you and I´m gonna kill you."

We both started laughing.

"So what are you and Jace right now?" I asked,"Are you guys dating or..."

"I don´t really know what we are," She said,"I mean he didn´t ask me to be his girlfriend yet."

"Hmm, maybe you should just wait and see what happens."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice."

"Oh, I just remembered why I called you, I want to take the kids for today if it`s okay with you two."

"Yeah, sure." She said and I smiled.

"Okay then, what time should I pick them up?"

"We can bring them to you, I need to go shopping anyway, is two okay?"

"Yeah, I´ll be waiting."

"Bye then." She said and hang up.

I´m so glad that Jace finally has someone to be with after everything that has happened.

 **Jace´s POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Clary looking at me, smiling.

"You know it would be creepy when anyone else would watch me sleep, but when you do it

then it`s romantic." I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Hmm, really?" She said.

"Yeah really." I said and kissed her. She moved closer to me and I rolled on top of her.

I still can´t believe that I can do this now, that I can kiss her anytime I want. That she really likes _me_

too. That I can be next to her and tell her everyday how much I lo… Do I?

I pulled away and looked at her, she was blushing and gosh how much I loved watching her blush.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nothing, you are so beautiful." I said and she blushed even more.

Instead of saying something she kissed me again. She moved her hands in my hair and I groaned.

I felt her smile against my lips and pulled away. "You think that`s funny, huh?" I asked smiling

and started kissing her neck. I moved upwards placing soft kisses on her neck and her jaw. I kissed

the corner of her mouth before crashing my lips to hers again. I felt her shiver against me and pulled

her up so that she was sitting on my lap. She looked at me for a second before kissing me again.

I started kissing her collar-bone pulling her shirt away slowly and moving my other hand to the hem of her

shirt. I started pulling it off when Alex ran into the room.

"My eyes!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

Clary pulled away, laughing and I hugged her.

"Should we go find him?" I asked laughing.

"Actually, yeah we should because Izzy called me earlier and told that she wanted to take the

kids for the day."

"Okay then." I said getting out of the bed.

"Wait a second." She said and pulled me towards her.

"You know if you keep doing that then we won´t leave this bed today." I said pulling away.

She smiled at me and we walked out of the room looking for the kids. We walked into Emmi`s

room but it was empty so we went to see if the kids were in the twins room and saw the most adorable

thing ever, Emmi and Austin were sleeping in the same bed together. We went to wake them up

and they opened their eyes smiling at us.

"Morning." They said at the same time and I smiled.

"You have to wake up because you`re gonna spend the day with Izzy." Clary said and they smiled.

"Where`s Alex?" Emmi asked looking around the room.

"I don´t know." I looked at Clary,"I´m gonna go find him." I said and kissed her head.

I looked in the living room but he wasn´t there either so I walked to kitchen. He was standing

on a chair mixing something in a big bowl.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he smiled.

"I´m making pancakes." I walked up to him and looked ta what he was mixing. It was water and flour.

"Actually I think you`re gonna eat with Izzy today."

"Is Izzy your sister?" He asked and I smiled.

"Not really, we have different parents but we grew up together so she`s always been like a sister to me."

"Just like us and Emmi!" He said and I picked him up.

"Yeah, come on let`s get you cleaned up." I said and we started walking towards the bathroom.

"Where`s mommy?" He asked.

"She`s with your brother and sister." I said as I was cleaning his face.

"Daddy can I ask you something?" I smiled at him.

"Of course you can champion." He smiled.

"I like when you call me that, daddy."

"And I like when you call me daddy."

"Do you love my mommy?" He asked suddenly.

"I...I don´t know." _Do I love Clary?_ " I really really like her though."

He smiled," That`s good enough."

We started laughing but I couldn´t stop thinking about his question. _Do I love her?_

 **Do you think that Jace is in love with Clary already?**

 **The next update will be up on Sunday.**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	10. Chapter 10 What Is Love?

**Thank you for the support on the last chapter and I´m really glad you all liked it!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 10

What Is Love?

 **Clary`s POV**

We sat into the car to take the kids to Izzy`s house when Jace suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me.

The kids started to giggle and I pulled away, smiling.

"What was that for?" I asked and he smiled.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

"Mommy and daddy sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The kids sang and we started to laugh.

"All right, let`s go see Izzy now." Jace said and started the car.

We arrived at Izzy`s about fifteen minutes later and the kids jumped out of the car. Jace took my hand as we walked to her front door and I smiled at him. Izzy opened the door smiling at us.

"Hey come on in." She said.

"Aunt Izzy!" Emmi yelled and hugged her.

"Hi Em, hi boys." She said and the twins smiled at her.

"Hi!" They said at the same time and Izzy smiled. She looked at us and smiled. I squeezed Jace`s hand and he smiled.

"You finally did it!" Izzy said hugging Jace," I´m happy for you two." She said and hugged me.

"Thanks Izzy." Jace said.

"Is Simon coming over too?" I asked Izzy.

"I don´t know yet, I`ll call him soon."

"Okay then," I looked at Jace,"we should get going."

"Yeah, hey kids be good to Izzy okay?"

"We will!" They yelled and ran away.

"Bye then," Izzy said and winked,"Have a _good_ time."

"Izzy!" Jace said and she smiled.

"What?" She asked,"Don´t look at me with those judgy little eyes."

"Bye Izzy!" I said as Jace closed the door behind us.

"So where are we going?" Jace asked as he started the car.

"We need to buy some food." I said and he started to drive.

We got all the stuff we needed from the store and started to drive home.

"I remember you mentioning that the twins will turn six next week." Jace said when we arrived.

"Yeah, I thought about organizing a small party for them." We walked to the kitchen to put the food away.

"I think they will love it." Jace said but he looked sad.

"What is it?" I asked taking his hand.

"It`s just that I´ve never had enough money to do something really special for my girls birthday

and I thought about what you did for her and..."

"It`s okay Jace, you don´t have to thank me." He looked at me.

"But that`s the thing Clary, I do, I have to thank you because I don´t want you to think that I don´t appreciate all the things you´ve done for us."

"There`s something more, I can see it in your eyes."

"I don´t want you to think that I´m with you because of your money." He whispered and I smiled.

"I would never think that, do you hear me, never." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back like

I was the only thing that was keeping him on the ground. Like I was his lifeline and I felt myself melt in his arms.

When he finally pulled away his eyes were dark but this time I wasn´t afraid and suddenly he said something that made my heart stop,"I love you."

 **Simon`s POV**

Izzy called me and asked me to come over so I was walking to her house because we lived basically on the same street when I heard someone crying. I looked around, the sound was coming from a dark alley. I walked to there but I couldn´t see who was making the sound. I stopped when I saw something move.

It was a little box. I felt my heart speed up. I walked over to the box and opened it. There was a little baby just laying there screaming it`s lungs out. I took my jacket off and immediately shivered by the cold air. I wrapped the baby into my jacket and picked it up. It was really cold outside and I didn´t know how long the baby had been here so I started running back home to get my car and drive the baby to a hospital. The baby was still crying and I didn´t know what to do.

"Shh little baby," It`s eyes opened and I smiled," you´re gonna be okay, I promise."

I got home and drove straight to the hospital. I ran into the hospital.

"I need a doctor, now!" I yelled and a women walked over to me.

"What happened?" She asked taking the baby from me.

"I..,I don´t know I just found it in a box on the streets and brought it here."

She smiled at me,"You did right by bringing it here."

"Can I wait here?" I said and she looked at me.

"You can but you don´t have to, we can take it from here."

"I´ll wait here." I said and sat down. I started to think about the baby and then I remembered that I needed to go to Izzy`s house. I decided to call and tell her why I was late.

 **Izzy`s POV**

Simon was supposed to be here half an hour ago but I haven´t even heard from him. I was

watching a movie with the kids when I got a call from Simon.

"Where are you Simon?" I asked.

"I´m at the hospital." He said and I felt my heart speed up.

"Did something happen?" I asked anxiously," Are you okay?"

"Yeah I´m fine." He said and I let out a breath.

"Then why are you at the hospital?" I asked.

"I found a baby," He said," on the streets and I brought it here."

"What do you mean you found a baby?" I asked and saw Austin looking at me.

"Well, I was walking towards your house when I heard crying and I decided to look who it was and found a little baby laying in a box," He sighed,"someone had just left it here."

"I can´t imagine how someone could leave a baby on the streets to die." I said.

"Yeah, I can´t either," He said and after a brief pause he continued,"Could you come here?"

"Of course Simon, I´m sure the kids won´t mind." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said and ended the call.

"Hey kids do you mind if we go somewhere?" I asked and they shooked their heads.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as we were putting our clothes on.

"To the hospital." I said and they looked at me.

"What happened?" Emmi asked.

"Simon found a little baby on the streets and we are gonna go see how it`s doing."

"Why would a baby be on the streets?" Austin asked and I smiled sadly.

"I think that someone left it there." I said and his face turned sad.

"Why?"

"I don´t know." I said.

We arrived at the hospital and walked in. I looked for Simon and saw him sitting on a couch.

We walked over to him and I hugged him. " Are you okay" He smiled.

"Yeah just worried about the baby." He looked at the kids," Hey hobbits." He said and they smiled.

"We are not short," Alex said,"you are just tall."

Simon started laughing,"You are totally right."

"Can we see the baby now?" Emmi asked and he smiled.

"I don´t know, we have to wait for the doctor." Simon said just as the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Did you bring the baby here?" He asked Simon and he nodded,"In that case we have to thank you, you saved her life, if she would`ve been there for a little longer she wouldn´t be here now."

"It`s a girl." Was the only thing that Simon said.

The doctor smiled," Yes and we have already started the procedures to make her feel better."

"Thank god," Simon said and hugged me,"Can we see her?"

"Of course but you have to be quiet, she needs her sleep."

We walked into the room she was staying in and I smiled seeing her sleep.

"She`s so tiny." Emmi said, smiling.

"Yeah." I said and looked at Simon who was smiling.

"I want a little baby too," Austin said and we smiled,"Where do babies come from?"

Simon`s eyes went wide and I smiled,"I think you should ask that from your mommy."

"Can mommy and daddy have another baby?" Alex asked.

"They can if they want to." I said and he smiled.

We just stood there for a while, watching the baby.

"Would you want a baby?" Simon asked suddenly.

 **Jace`s POV**

"What?" She asked looking at me,"You´re just saying that because..."

"I´m saying that because _I love you._ " I said and looked into her eyes.

"You´ve known me for a week, I don´t know how you could love somebody in a week."

I smiled,"I thought that too before this morning because I realized I was thinking about you and I began to wonder how long you`d been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I met you, you`ve never left." She tried to stop me but I continued,"I wish I could explain how you eyes and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I´m with you, I feel so complete. I smile like an idiot when I think about you, Clary." I said and saw that she was crying,"You have NO idea how fast my heart races when I see you. I love you. I didn´t want to fall in love, not at all but at some point you smiled and holy shit, I blew it." I smiled wiping her tears away and looked at her.

"Why aren´t you saying anything?"

She looked at me,"Maybe I´m scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything I need and everything I want." She said breathlessly and I just looked at her,"Because...I love you too."

That was all I needed. I kissed her with all the love I had for her and with all the passion. I felt her shiver against me and I couldn´t help but smile. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I started walking towards her bedroom. I sat down on the bed so she was sitting on my lap. I pulled away for a second and looked at her,"We don´t have to do anything you don´t want to do." I said. Instead of answering she kissed me again and moved her hands to the hem of my shirt. I pulled it over my head and threw it away. I looked at her questioningly before pulling of her shirt. She blushed and I smiled. I laid her down and kissed her again, placing soft kisses on her jaw and her neck. After a while both of our pants were gone and I looked at her breathing heavily,"If we don´t stop now then I won´t be able to stop." I said but she shook her head,"I don´t want to stop." She whispered and I kissed her again.

I looked at her every time before removing any more clothing kissing her at the same time so she wouldn´t be scared. When there nothing left to take off I just looked at her.

"I know, nothing special right." She said, looking away.

I turned her face to watch me,"Shut up, you´re gorgeous." I said and kissed her again.

I looked at her,"I love you."

"I love you too." She said and I covered her body with mine.

After that we just laid there for a while not saying anything but I was okay with it. I could just lay here for the rest of my life and be happy.

"I wish my first time would´ve been with you." She said and I pulled her closer.

"You can think of this as your first time." I said and she smiled,"What?"

"I love you." She said and I felt my heart speed up.

"I love you too," I looked at her,"you can´t even imagine how much."

 **I´m not gonna write anything too detailed because I don´t know how old any of you are** **but I hope you´re okay with it.**

 **What do you think about Simon and "the baby"?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	11. Chapter 11 Tell Me Something

**So, I was just kind of wondering how long do you guys want this story to be?**

 **What do you think should happen to the characters and should I do a time jump soon?**

 **I´m always open for suggetions.**

 **WeirdACE- I don´t really know yet but If you will then it`s not gonna be anytime soon.**

CHAPTER 11

Tell Me Something

 **Clary`s POV**

I didn´t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful just sleeping next to me. I loved the way that sunnmade his hair shine like gold. I suddenly felt a need to draw him and that`s exactly what I did. Drawing him was harder than I thought, I just couldn´t quite get the details. I was just drawing his shoulders as my phone rang and I climbed out of the bed trying not to wake him. It was Izzy.

"I´ve called you like five times, Clary!" I closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Sorry I was busy."

"Busy or BUSY?"

"Izzy." I groan and she laughs.

"Oh my god, you had sex with Jace."

"I´m going to hang up."

"No don´t, I need to talk to you."

"Did something happen with the kids?"

"The kids are okay...it`s about Simon."

"What happened?"

"He found a baby." _What?_

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that he found a baby...on the streets and he brought her to the hospital."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah she is, the doctors said that she got really lucky, if Simon wouldn`t of found her she would be dead right now."

"Thank god, do you know who left her there?" She sighed.

"No, how can a person be so cruel to abandon their own child?"

"I don´t know Izzy, where are my kids?"

"They´re here with us."

"Do you want me to come pick them up?"

"No,no, no, we´ll just wait till we know that the baby is gonna be okay and then we`re gonna go back home, besides you and Jace need some "alone time"."

"I don´t like you right now." I said smiling.

"Hey what did I do?"

"Did you want to tell me anything else?"

"Actually yeah...Simon asked me something earlier and I don´t really know what to do."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked if I would want to have kids, do you think he wants to have kids?" I think Simon would make a really good dad but he and Izzy would be a great mother.

"I think he would love kid one day but not right now." She sighed.

"Yeah, thank Clary...I have to go the doctors coming."

"What time should we pick the kids up?" I looked at the time it was three o`clock.

"They can spend the night if you`re okay with it."

"Yeah sure, bye Izzy." I ended the call and started walking back to our room to wake Jace up.

I opened the door and saw that he was already up. He was looking at my drawing but when he heard me walk in he looked at me and smiled. I sat down on the bed.

"I didn`t want you to see it."

"Why not, It`s really good." I smiled,"I didn´t know that you liked drawing."

"Well I started drawing when I was seven and I´ve loved it ever since, I started drawing because of my mother she`s an artist too." He smiled.

"Tell me more."

"About what?"

"Your life."

"Uhm...well you already know the worst part," His expression turned sad,"so I´m gonna tell you about something else," I thought about what to tell him,"I grew up in New York with my mom and dad...and an older brother, I met Simon when I was in preschool and we´ve been best friends ever since. Our moms were friends and we would always have dinner together and play together, so when we grew older everyone expected that we would start dating but it never happened. Simon`s mom was even convinced that he was gay for a while." He laughed and I looked at him.

"That`s what I thought when I first saw him!" I punched him in the arm,"Hey!"

"Only I am allowed to make fun over my best friend."

"Fine." He thought for a moment,"I remember you saying that your father is dead?"

"Yeah, I was never really close with him though but it still makes me sad."

"I´m sorry to hear that, I know what it means to lose your parents."

"Are your parents dead?" He nodded.

"My real parents are dead, they died when I was seven but then Alec`s and Izzy`s parents adopted me and I lived with them until…until they stopped talking to me after I told them that we were having a kid."

I hugged him tightly,"I´m sorry about that."

"Yeah." He pulled away and looked at me,"I want to hear more about your life."

I smiled and we laid down together,"Well I´ve never had a lot of friends, Simon is the only one that I´ve really considered a friend so I guess you could say that I was a loner at school." He smiled, stroking my hair,"I´ve always loved to read. I got pregnant when I was eighteen and...I´ve never had a boyfriend."

"Really, I can´t believe it." He said with a surprised face and I smiled," Does that mean that I´m your first boyfriend?"

"If you want to."

He kissed me softly,"Don´t ever doubt that." I smiled,"Tell me about the best thing that has happened to you."

"The twins, they mean everything to me."

"I knew that already, I meant something before them."

"There really wasn´t anything before them."

"There has to be something good in your life that you will remember forever."

I looked at him,"Well I think I´ll always remember the day I met Emmi and you."

"So what you`re saying is that I´m one of the best things in your life." He rolled on top of me.

"What If the answer was yes?"

He smiled,"Then I would do this." He kissed me and I felt my heart speed up. He pulled away after a while and smiled at me,"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Want to get something to eat?" I smiled.

"Only if you cook." He gave me a quick kiss,"And if you put some clothes on."

"Your loss," He grinned,"I make one hell of a naked breakfast."

"Actually I think it`s lunch." I pushed him away and climbed out of the bed.

He groaned,"What?"I asked

"You drive me crazy." I realized I only had his shirt on.

I grinned,"Come catch me." I started running towards the kitchen.

"You won´t get any food if you do that." He yelled and I smiled.

 **Simon`s POV**

"Will she find a good family?" I asked the doctor.

"I hope someone will adopt her but we don`t know if anyone wants to adopt her."

"Why not, is something wrong with her?" I asked anxiously.

"We can´t be certain yet but there is a small chance that she might not hear very well."

"What?"

"She was on the streets for a long time and the cold must´ve hurt her ears."

"Can you do something to help her hear?"

"We can give her hearing aids but most people don´t want a sick kid."

"But it`s not her fault!"

"I know and I´m happy you feel that way but not everyone does."

"Here`s my number, please call me if anything happens to her or if she needs anything okay?"

She smiled,"Okay."

"Can I come visit her sometimes?"

"If you want to." She said just as Isabelle walked to us.

"Are we ready to leave?"

"Yeah, thank you for everything." I smiled to the doctor.

"It`s my job." She said and we walked away.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, I´m just worried about her."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"The doctor said that she might not hear very well and because of that she might not be adopted."

"We just have to hope for the best." She put her head on my shoulder.

"What are we gonna do now?" Alex asked when we s got into the car.

"I don´t know A1 what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Can we go to the cinema?" Austin asked.

"Yeah let`s go watch a movie!" Emmi yelled.

"Okay then, cinema it is." I started to drive.

They wanted to watch some kind of cartoon about little trolls that danced and singed. It wasn´t the worst movie I´ve ever seen but I wouldn´t watch it again. I felt so happy spending time with the kids and Izzy and I couldn´t help but think about what our future will be like. I would love to have kids one day too and I think Izzy would be an amazing mother.

"So how`d you like the movie?" I asked when it ended.

"It was so cool!" They all said at the same time and we started laughing.

"What do you want to do next?"

"Can we go to the park and play football?" Alex asked and I smiled.

"Of course."

"But I can´t play football." Emmi said.

"We can play something else." Izzy said and she smiled.

"Okay."

The kids ran away as soon as we got to the park. I smiled looking at them running around. I noticed Izzy looking at me, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing," She said and kissed me," I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on let`s go." She said and we went to play with the kids. I saw a couple walking with their two kids who were smiling. I want a family like that one day I thought.

 **Jace`s POV**

We were watching a movie with Clary when I remembered something.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it`s just that I´ve been wondering, how did you come up with the names for the twins?"

She smiled,"Well, I´ve always loved the names Alex and Austin but when I was pregnant with them I had a lot of free time and I discovered this TV show called "The Vampire Diaries" and I absolutely love the character named Damon so that`s were that came from. And I thought that Alex`s middle name should kind of match Austin`s middle name and then I read "The House Of Night" series and there was this guy called Damien there and I liked it so..." I smiled.

"I think you`re very creative." She gave me a quick kiss.

"I want to go to bed."

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, grinning.

"Sleeping."

"And nothing else?" I asked kissing her neck.

"No, I just want to sleep." She said, pushing me away and standing up.

"Then I´m gonna sleep with you." I hugged her from the back.

"I´d like that." We walked to her bedroom and I took my shirt and my pants off. I slipped under the covers and she looked at me.

"I´m gonna be right back." She left and came back a minute later with just one of my shirts on. I groaned.

She grinned and laid down next to me. She turned her back to me. I gripped her waist and pulled her against me. I kissed her temple and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you sure you don´t want to do anything else?" I whispered to her ear and she shivered.

"No, Jace, can you just hold me please?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Your wish is my command." I smiled and she moved closer putting her head onto my chest.

"I love you." She against my chest and we fell asleep.

I woke up and saw Clary still sleeping next to me. I walked to the kitchen to make us a breakfast. I walked back to the room with a tray full of breakfast and put it down onto her nightstand. I looked at her and felt my heart melt, I loved her so much already and I couldn´t wait to build a future with her. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smiled at her.

"Good morning,"I handed her the breakfast,"What is this about?"

"Think of it as another way to show you how much I love you."

"I already know that, how much longer are you gonna try to prove it?"

"Till the day I die." I said and she smiled. We ate the breakfast together and just talked for a while.

"We should go and pick up our kids soon." She said and my eyes went wide,"What?"

"You said our kids."

"If you don´t want me to then..."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I was just about to kiss her when I heard the doorbell ring.

"If it`s Izzy then I´m gonna kill her." I said getting out of the bed.

I walked to the door and opened it. I didn´t believe who I saw standing there.

"Hi son." Maryse said and I felt like I was punched in the face.

 **So a little cliffy for you there...sorry not sorry!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	12. Chapter 12 Everyone Makes Mistakes

**I can´t thank you enough for all the positive feedback on my chapters but stillm** **thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and btw Maryse and Robert are together** **in this story and I think they will stay together too.**

CHAPTER 12

Everyone Makes Mistakes

 **Izzy`s POV**

Simon stayed with us last night to help me watch the kids and honestly I wasn´t surprised to see how good he got along with them. Even Emmi, who he met only a week ago. He even cooked dinner for us and it was amazing! We played with the kids all night and when it was time to go to sleep they were all so tired that they almost fell asleep while walking to their room.

I was surprised when I woke up in the morning and didn´t saw Simon sleeping next to me but then I heard someone laugh and I got out of bed. When I walked downstairs I saw Simon smiling at the kids who were arguing about something.

"What`s going on here?"

"Oh you´re up," He gave me a quick kiss,"I was just asking them what they want for breakfast and they just can´t decide."

"Oh I know, we can make pancakes!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah!" Emmi and Alex agreed.

"Okay then, pancakes it is." Simon said and we started making the batter. When the first pancake was cooking Alex suddenly asked,"Can you flip it?"

Simon looked at him,"I don´t think I can."

"Daddy does it all the time." Austin said and Simon`s eyes went wide.

"They mean Jace." I said.

"They call him daddy?"

"Yeah, isn´t that cute."

"I didn´t know that they were so serious already."

"They are happy, that`s all that matters." He smiled and took the pan.

"Well I can´t be any worse than Goldie Locks, so..." He flipped the pancake, it flew trough the air and landed on the floor. All the kids started laughing.

We were just eating the pancakes when I heard my phone ring.

"I´m gonna be right back."

I walked into my room and took my phone. It was Alec.

"Hey bro, what`s up!"

"Hi Iz..."

"What`s wrong?"

He sighed,"Mom and dad came here today."

"What, when?"

"About ten minutes ago...they said that they were sorry and that they wanted to talk to Jace and I..."

"You gave them Clary`s address didn´t you?"

"Yeah and before you say anything, I know what they did to Jace was wrong but they`re our family Iz and I can´t go on just ignoring them and watch our family just drift apart."

"I know Alec but don´t you think that you should`ve asked Jace before you did anything."

"It`s late now anyway, do you think Jace will be mad at me?"

"I think that we should worry about how mad he is at them,"I looked at the kids," I guess the kids will have to stay here for a littl while longer."

"What did you say?"

"Oh sorry, Jace and Clary let me take the kids for yesterday and they were supposed to pick them up this morning but if mom and dad are there then I think it will take a little longer."

"Can we come to your place and hang out for a bit, Max has been begging me to take him to play with them, after that we can all go to Clary`s place."

"Yeah, of course you can come here."

"Do you think he will forgive them?" He asked quietly.

"I really hope so Alec, I really hope so."

 **Clary`s POV**

I was just getting dressed when I heard Jace yell,"You don´t get to call me that any more!"

"Please Jace!" I heard a woman say,"Just talk to us."

I walked out of my room and saw Jace standing on the doorstep just looking at a woman who was crying now and a man holding her hand. I walked up to them and put my hand on Jace`s shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" I looked at the man and the woman,"Who are they?"

He looked at me and all the anger went away for a second,"Do you remember when I told you about the people that abandoned me?"

"Jace please, don´t." The woman said crying.

"Don´t what, tell the truth?"He looked at them,"How did you even find me?"

"Alec told us were you live now." The man said looking at Jace.

"I´m gonna talk to him later."

"Can we just talk Jace, please?"

"About what?" He was angry again and I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I whispered to his ear and he nodded.

"I´m just gonna send them away and..."

"No," I looked at Jace,"You can come in and wait in the living room." I started pulling Jace towards our room again,"We´ll be right back."

"Clary what are you doing?" He sounded tired now," I don´t want them here."

"I want you to calm down and think, Jace." I said as softly as I could and we sat down together. He put his head on my shoulder and I stroked his hair.

"I am thinking," He sighed,"about what they did."

"I know you´re mad that they abandoned you..." He looked ta me.

"I´m not mad about them abandoning us, I´m mad because they too her grandparents away from Emmi."

"And do you want it to stay that way?"

He shook his head,"I want her to meet her grandparents."

"Then talk to them." He looked away.

"But what does it make me when I forgive them after all they did?"

I turned his face so he was looking straight into my eyes,"It makes you strong Jace. They can´t change the past, but the fact that they are trying to change the future means that they´re sorry."

He just looked at me before hugging me tightly,"What would I do without you?" He whispered into my hair.

I kissed him and took his hand,"Come on let`s go talk to them."

We walked into the living room and saw them sitting on a couch, talking.

"We haven´t been properly introduced yet, I´m Clary." I shook they´re hands.

"It`s nice to meet you Clary, I´m Maryse and this is my husband Robert." The man nodded at me.

"It´s nice to meet you Clary,"He looked at Jace who was still holding my hand,"Are you two together?"

"Yes, do you have anything to say about that?" Jace asked and Robert shook his head.

"I´m just happy for you Jace." I saw hurt on is face when he started to talk.

"And you couldn´t be happy about me, when I was with her?"

"Jace are really sorry about everything what happened if we could change it we would but you have to believe us when we say that we´re happy for you."

Jace looked at me and I nodded,"I believe you." He said and Maryse stepped closer.

"Can I hug you?" She asked and Jace smiled.

"Yeah." I haven´t seen Jace cry yet but when she hugged him, he just cried. Robert went and hugged them both at the same time. It was so good to see Jace happy. Suddenly my phone rang. It was Izzy. _Oh shit I totally forgot about the kids!_

"Hi Izzy I´m sorry, I´m coming to pick them up right now."

"It`s okay Clary, I know why you`re late but there`s no need to come here."

"What do you mean?" Jace was looking at me.

"Well Alec called me and asked if we could hang out at your house or something because Max wants to see your kids." I looked at Jace who was talking to his parents now.

"What do you think about a barbecue?" I asked Izzy.

 **Alec`s POV**

"Hey Max!" I yelled when I ended the call with Izzy.

"What is it, daddy?" He said running into the room with his batman cape on.

"We´re going to go play with Emmi and the twins."

"Really?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah buddy."

He hugged me,"Thank you daddy."

"No problem, can you tell your poppa to come here." He ran away and Magnus walked into the kitchen a few moments later.

"We are going to see everyone, so get dressed." I said as he walked in.

"I´m sure you would like it much more if I would be naked." He said kissing my neck.

"He might walk in any second." He kept kissing my neck.

"Hmm."

"Magnus please," I turned around,"We can´t."

"So you want to stop?" He asked sliding his hands under my shirt.

"We can continue tonight." I said and started walking away.

"Is that a promise?"

"Maybe." I said and he grinned.

When we arrived at Izzy`s they were already outside waiting for us.

"I thought we were supposed to be here for a while." I said and she smiled.

"There was a change of plans."

"So everything is okay?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, everything is okay."

 **Jace`s POV**

I was out in the yard setting up the grill, when I felt someone hug me.

"What are you doing?" I turned around, smiling.

"Just making sure the grill works." I leaned down and kissed her. She slipped her hands under my shirt and I groaned pulling her against me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me harder.

"I wish we could continue but I wouldn`t want my parents seeing this."

She pulled away, blushing,"Thank you."

"You don´t have to thank me for _that_." She said and I smiled.

"No not for that, for helping me forgive my parents." I hugged her.

"You had already forgave them, you just needed a little nudge to show it."

"But still, thank you." She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We heard the doorbell ring and Clary went to open it. The kids ran in yelling and everyone else was laughing,"Mommy, daddy!" The kids yelled and hugged us.

"Hi princess!" I said hugging Emmi,"Hi boys." They came and hugged me after hugging Clary.

"Hi daddy!"

"Come on in." Clary said and everyone stepped inside.

"Emmi, I want you to meet someone." I said looking at my parents,"These are your grandparents."

"They are?" Emmi asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Hi Emmi." Maryse said coming closer.

"Hi." Emmi said and hugged her,"It`s nice to meet you." Mom was crying now but

I could see that she was happy. Emmi hugged Robert too. I looked at Clary who was talking with the twins.

"What is it?" I asked when she frowned.

"They want to know if they can call them grandma and grandpa too." I looked at them and smiled.

"Of course they can." Maryse said before I could say anything and the twins smiled.

Alec coughed,"You came by at our house today but you didn´t stay long enough to meet someone."

Max stepped out from behind Magnus and Alec smiled.

"This is Max." He said and Maryse just looked at him.

"Hi Max." She said eventually and Alec smiled,"Thank you."She said to Alec.

"Yeah, it`s okay." He hugged her.

"Hi." Max said said quietly and Maryse smiled.

"Izzy don´t say that you have a kid too because I think that four grandchildren for one day is enough." Robert said smiling and we all started to laugh.

"Don´t worry dad." She said and hugged him,"I do want you to meet someone though."

"I´m Simon, it`s nice to meet you." Simon said and shook his hand.

"It`s nice to meet you too."

"I´m Maryse." Simon shook her hand.

"It`s nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

"Well now that everybody knows everybody, can we go outside."

All the kids started running and yelling. Magnus and Alec walked out next holding hands and smiling at each other. Isabelle and Simon were talking to mom and dad who were smiling and they started walking out too. I looked at Clary.

"This makes you really happy doesn´t it." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, you know, I´ve always wanted this."

"You´ve always wanted what?"

I took her hands,"A family."

 **So this was kind of a really happy and sweet episode. I hope you aren´t mad** **about Jace forgiving Maryse and Robert.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	13. Chapter 13 Thinking About The Future

**I´m glad you all are enjoying my story so much because I really enjoy writing it.**

 **But I am a student so forgive me if I don´t update so often.**

 **You guys are amazing!**

 **Bluepancakes432- Don´t worry I´m not planning on ending the story anytime soon :)**

 **imcrazyanditscontagious- You will find out in this chapter.**

CHAPTER 13

Thinking About The Future

 **Simon`s POV**

Izzy asked me to go back to her house after the barbecue but I told her that I need to talk over some stuff with our band manager. I hate lying to her but I don`t think she would understand. Hell, I don´t even understand why I´m so worried about a kid who`s not even mine. They told me that she will be okay but I just can´t stop thinking about what could go wrong. What if nobody wants to adopt her? Or even worse, what if she can´t ever hear again? No. That won´t happen her ears will be just fine and the doctors will give her hearing aids and if nobody adopts her then I...Am I ready to have a kid? Would Izzy even want a kid? It wouldn´t even be hers. I really need to stop thinking right now.

"Are you okay?" A woman who was sitting next to me asked.

"Yeah, I´m just waiting to see someone." She smiled and went back to reading the paper.

"You can see her now." The nurse who has been with her since the moment I brought her here said. I walked into the room and straight to her little crib.

"Someone`s here to see you Riley." The nurse said taking her into her arms.

"Is that her name?" I walked closer.

"No, the people who adopt her will name her but it just felt weird to call her baby all the time,"

I smiled at Riley," but I would appreciate it if you didn´t tell anyone that I call her that."

"Of course, don´t worry about it."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I mean...I…Yes."

She smiled,"Okay just support her head with one hand and put the other hand here." She said handing her to me.

"Hi pretty lady, I´m Simon." I said and she smiled.

"She`s adorable isn´t she?"

"Yeah, do you now how old she is?"

"We think that she`s about three months."

"That means that the mother didn´t leave her right after she was born."

"Yeah it does."

"Does she already have her hearing aids?"

"She got them this morning."

"Will she ever be able to hear on her own?" Her face turned sad.

"No, unfortunately."

"But everything else is okay right?"

"Yeah, she`s recovering quickly and in a few days she`s going to leave."

"Where is she going?" I felt my heart sink.

"She will go into an orphanage where she can be adopted from."

"Oh." I looked at the baby in my arms.

"I will leave you two alone."

"Thank you."

"I will promise you something," I said sitting down," You will find a family that cares about you, loves you and will do everything to keep you safe." I kissed her forehead,"I promise you."

 **Clary`s POV**

I was just making dinner when someone walked into the kitchen. I turned around and saw Jace smiling.

"What?" I asked. He didn´t say anything but closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away.

"For loving me, for understanding me, for letting us live here when we lost our apartment, for loving Emmi like she`s your daughter and for always being here for me when I need you."

"I...don´t know how to answer to that." I looked away but he turned my face towards him and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Just say that you love me."

"I love you." He hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, you can´t even imagine how much." Just as he kissed me the kids ran into the kitchen.

"Why do you always have to kiss?" Alex asked with a weird face.

"Because it`s romantic." Emmi said smiling.

"More like disgusting." Austin said and they started laughing.

"Can we play something together?" Alex asked.

"Sure champion what do you want to play?" Jace asked.

"Let`s play hide and seek." Austin said.

I was about to say sure when my phone started ringing.

"Clary can you meet me at Java Jones in 10?" Simon asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have a really important decision to make and I need to ask for your advice."

"Sure I´ll be there." I hanged up."I´m sorry but I think you have to play without me."

"Where are you going?" Jace asked when I took my keys.

"I´m going to meet Simon."

"Oh the rat face again." I punched him in the arm.

"No calling my friend a rat."

"What about a hamster?" I gave him a quick kiss.

"I´ll ask him."

"NO WAY," Simon looked at me like I was crazy,"I´m not gonna let your boyfriend call me a hamster."

"It`s better than a rat." I said smiling.

""It`s still a rodent."

"Would you prefer to be called butterfly?" He burst out laughing.

"That would actually be funny."

"Hey, Si what did you want my advice for?" He looked away and sighed,"Si?"

"It`s just that...do you remember the baby I found on the streets?"

"Yeah, is everything okay with her?" He smiled sadly.

"She doesn´t hear very well on her own so they had to give her hearing aids, it doesn´t bother me but…but the nurse said that there aren´t many people who would want to adopt a sick child."

"That`s awful." He was biting his lip,"But I´m sure she will find a family who loves her and doesn´t care about her hearing pro..."

"That`s the point Clary I don´t want anyone else to adopt her...because I want to adopt her."

"Have you talked to Izzy about this?" I don´t think he expected me to ask that.

"Well I...no...do you think she wants to adopt a kid?"

"I think that you should talk to her Simon."

"But what if she doesn`t want to..."

"Like I said, talk to her," I took hi hand,"I´m sure she will understand."

"Thanks Clary, yo always know what to say."

"I´m glad I could help." I hugged him.

"I can do this." He said to himself and walked away.

 **Jace`s POV**

The kids fell asleep in our bed while we we´re watching a movie and now I couldn´t get out of my bed without waking them. I almost fell asleep myself but just as my eyes closed I heard the front door open and Clary walked into our room a few seconds later. She smiled when she saw all the kids sleeping.

"What did you do to them?" She asked making a surprised face.

"We ran around the house for a long time and then they wanted to watch a movie and here we are now."

"Can I join?" She walked closer and I moved a little so she could cuddle into my side.

"So...uhm…you know that I haven´t found a job yet."

"It`s okay Jace, you will find something and besides my dad..."

"I know and my parents told me that if we needed anything they would help too but I don´t want to live like that, I want to be able to take care of you and the kids with the money that _I_ have made."

"I know but..."

"About two months before I met you I started my final semester in some online college to finally be a doctor and I did my last exams a few days ago...and I passed. I can be a doctor now just like I´ve always wanted."

She hugged me,"I´m happy for you."

"Thanks and so I called a family friend yesterday who works in a nearby hospital and he pulled something strings and I have a job interview tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." I said and kissed her. She pulled me closer by my hair and I groaned," We can go to another room." I said and she smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A lot of things." I said kissing her neck.

"Yeah, we should go to another room." She said pulling me up and we started walking towards the room where I had first slept in. She pushed me down onto the bed and started pulling my shirt off.

"I have a better idea." I wrapped her legs around my waist and started walking towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to take a shower." I said and closed the bathroom door.

"Jace there`s no..." I cut her off with my lips on hers.

We were laying in the bed and she was cuddled up into my side.

"What`s that?" She asked looking at my shoulder.

"I don´t know exactly, everyone in my family has that mark." It was a little star.

"Does Emmi have one too?" I nodded.

"We should get some sleep, it`s late." She gave me a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Jace."

 **Izzy`s POV**

I just watching some boring movie cause I had nothing better to do when Simon walked into my house. He came and sat down next to me.

"I thought you were busy with your manager." He looked at me.

"I lied," I looked at him questioningly,"I was with Clary."

"Why did you have to lie about that?"

"Because before I saw Clary I...I…went to see her."

"I don´t understand."

"I went to see the baby." He looked away.

"I still don´t get why you had to lie to me." He sighed.

"She can´t hear very well and they had to give her hearing aids."

"Why didn´t you tell me earlier?"

"I didn´t think you would understand..."

"Understand what?" He looked at me.

"How every time I hold her I feel better and happier and when she smiles it makes my heart melt or when she cries I feel my heart break and how..."

"You love her." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world." I smiled.

"You think I will be a good mother?" He smiled and hugged me.

"I think you will be an amazing one."

"Can we go see her?" He looked at the time.

"Yeah, I think we still have time."

"So do we have to talk about names too?" I asked and he smiled.

"The nurse said that the adoptive parents choose a name for her so yeah and can I suggest one?"

"Sure."

"Riley."

"I love that name."

"You can choose a name too."

"Well I´ve always imagined my daughter having a flower in her name..."

"I´m so glad you decided to adopt her!" The nurse said hugging Izzy carefully because she was holding the baby.

"Yeah,"I kissed her little head,"How long do you think the adoption will take?"

"Well, you are the one that found her, I don´t think it will take very long."

"When can we take her home with us?" Izzy asked.

"Probably at Friday, the papers should be ready by then."

"Perfect, the twins birthday is on Friday."

"They will have a little cousin." I hugged Izzy.

"Have you thought about a name yet?" The nurse asked when Izzy was putting her back into the crib.

"Riley Rose Lewis." The nurse smiled.

"You didn´t have to."

"We liked the name so..."

"Bye bye Riley, we´re gonna see you again soon." Izzy said and I smiled.

We were walking towards her house when we saw a family walk past us, the kids were laughing and their parents were holding hands and smiling at them.

"Do you think we can handle having a kid?" She asked and I smiled.

"I think we will do just fine, I mean look at Jace and Clary." We started to laugh.

 **Don´t worry there will be some drama soon.**

 **There will be an itty bitty time jump to Friday.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	14. Chapter 14 Things Are Looking Great

**So at the start of this chapter there`s a little time jump to Friday.**

 **I hope you´ll enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 14

Things Are Looking Great

 **Clary`s POV**

Twins` birthday was today and they were so excited that they couldn´t even go to sleep last night and Jace had to stay up with them until they eventually couldn´t keep their eyes open any more. I was so happy when I heard that Si and Izzy decided to adopt the baby, Jace didn´t really like that idea at first but Izzy sent him a picture of the baby and he gave them his blessing. They were supposed to bring her here for the twins birthday and everyone was excited to meet a new family member. Robert said that he has enough grandchildren for five years now but he seemed genuinely happy about all of the family being together again.

I was just finish last things for the party when I heard the doorbell ring and immediately ran to the door.

"Oh my god she`s so cute and tiny!" I whisper yelled because the baby was sleeping.

"Yeah, she`s my little princess but don´t tell Emmi that, she will get jealous." Simon smiled and I hugged them both, trying to be careful with Izzy because she was holding the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course." She handed the baby to me and she had the cutest face,"Have you decide what to name her yet?" Simon smiled even brighter.

"Riley Rose."

"That`s so sweet," I sat down,"Hi Riley."

"So where is everyone else?" Izzy asked.

"Well Jace took the kids to the park before all the guests arrive, Alec, Magnus and your parents should be here soon and..."

"I hope you don´t mind but I invited my mom and sister too."

"Of course I won´t mind besies I haven`t seen your mom or Beca in ages."

"I just wanted them to meet Izzy and Riley."

"The more the merrier right?" He smiled.

"Yeah..." He was cut of by Riley who started crying.

"I think she wants to eat," Izzy took the baby from me,"I´ll go make her the milk."

"So how are you doing?" Simon asked when she left.

"I´m really happy, I never expected to have what I have now when I left New York five years ago..."

"Don´t think about him, he`s not worth it." He took my hand.

"I know but I can´t help it, do you still remember what he was like before everything started to happen?"

"Yeah, he always protected us from the kids in elementary school that bullied us." He smiled sadly.

"Do you remember how he never let any boy go near me?"

"Yeah, at first I thought it was normal for a brother to be protective about his sister but then he started acting weird and..." He shook his head.

"Do you know why I left?"

"Yeah, you left because you couldn´t live in the middle of all the bad memories..."

"No I left because I walked past my mothers room one day and saw her crying over a box of things that belonged to him when he was a baby and I just

couldn´t understand how she could cry over him after what he did to me but now I do...she cried over the boy he used to be."

"Why are you even bringing that up right now?"

"I don´t know maybe because it`s their birthday and I feel a little guilty that they don´t know anything about their father."

"Don´t think like that Clary, Jace is their father and they should never know anything about Jonathan!"

I felt my heart sink,"Please don´t say his name."

"I´m sorry I didn´t mean to." He hugged me.

"It`s okay I just...I just need to think about something else." I wiped my tears away.

"Yeah let`s talk about… kids."

"What about them?"

"How hard is it to raise a kid?"

"Well all I can say to you is that enjoy it while she can´t talk and argue about everything you say, He smiled,"but I actually kind of miss having a little baby."

"You should talk to Jace about that." I punched his shoulder and we started laughing.

 **Jace`s POV**

When we arrived the kids immediately saw Simon`s car parked in front of our house and jumped out of the car. They were begging Simon to see the baby when I walked in and gave Clary a kiss.

"Please uncle Simon, we want to see her!" Simon smiled.

"Fine I´ll go and see if Izzy has finished feeding her."

"What did you do at the park?" Clary asked.

"We just played until they wanted to come back home to see the baby."

"She`s so cute!" They said when Izzy walked in with her.

"Yeah she is." She looked at me.

"Clary already got to hold her, would you want to hold her too?"

"Yeah." She handed the baby to me and I smiled.

"Her name is Riley Rose."

"Hi Riley I´m your uncle Jace." I said and she smiled.

"Can we hold her too?" Emmi asked. The kids were looking Riley like she was a magical creature.

"You will have to wait until she`s a little older." Izzy said.

"Okay," She said,"Can I give her a kiss?"

"Sure." She gave her a kiss on the head.

"Daddy I think she likes you." Austin said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she`s smiling."

"Well it`s no surprise, everyone likes me."

"I don´t." Simon said but he was smiling.

"You love me, admit it."

"Never!" He said dramatically and everyone burst out laughing.

"We want a baby too." Alex said.

"Well...I...Clary can out help me out here?" She smiled.

"I think you are doing just fine."

"Well first of all your mommy and I have to agree on having a baby because the baby doesn´t just magically appear out nowhere."

"Where does the baby come from?" Austin asked and I looked at Clary pleadingly who was smiling.

"I know, the baby comes from the mommy`s tummy!" Emmi said.

"You´re totally right, now stop with the questions." They were all smiling.

Everyone arrived half an hour later and we started the party. There were so many kids that Austin and Alex had invited from their kindergarten and everyone was yelling so Clary offered to stay in with Riley. I went to see how she was doing after an hour of playing with the kids. She was sitting on the living room couch playing with her.

"How`s it going?" She smiled at me.

"She`s like a little angel."

"I can watch her if you want to go out and..."

"It`s okay, it`s been so long since I played with a baby and I really miss it."

"Are you thinking about what Alex said earlier?"

"Yeah but I get it if you..."

"I would love to have another kid with you."

"You would?" I smiled.

"Yeah, would love a little red head running around the house."

"I think we should wait a bit before having a kid though." She said and I smiled.

"I´m okay with another kid anytime you are."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me.

"I think it`s time to take the cake out." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I´ll go and get it," I looked at Riley,"you should give her to Izzy so we can congratulate the twins."

"Sure, I´ll give her to Izzy." She said just as we heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" She shrugged and I went to open the door.

"Hi!" Jocelyn and Luke yelled at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked stepping beside me with the baby.

Luke stared,"We weren`t away that long!"

"Don´t worry, Simon and Izzy adopted Riley."

"Thank God...wait Simon and Izzy?" Luke asked and we started laughing.

"Yeah, they`re together." Jocelyn smiled.

"Well that`s some good news," She looked at me and Clary,"Are you two together too?" I smiled,"Yeah."

"Congratulations!" She hugged us both.

"You can go outside to say hi to everyone while we bring out the cake."

"I can´t wait to see the kids." Jocelyn said and they walked out.

"That was a surprise." I said and she nodded.

We started singing "Happy birthday" as we walked outside and everyone started singing along with us.

The birthday lasted for two more hours before everyone started to go home.

"So how did you like the party?" I asked and the twins smiled.

"It was amazing!" They yelled at the same time.

 **Alec`s POV**

"I want a birthday party like that too!" Max yelled when we arrived at home.

"Your birthday is in six months, you have to wait a little bit." I said.

"Fine but I still want a party." Magnus started to laugh.

"Let`s make a deal, If you go and brush your teeth right now, then you will get a party."

"Okay daddy." He ran away.

"Did you see how he was playing with the other kids at the party?" I asked when we walked into our room.

"Yeah he has opened up so much since we adopted him."

"I wish he would tell us what happened in his last home though."

"Yeah but we have to wait ans let him come to us or he might get scared."

"I know but I already love him so much and I never want anyone hurting him again."

"Yeah, he`s our son and we will always protect him." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, come on let`s get some sleep."

"Yeah."I said and we laid down.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Izzy."

"Are you worried that she can´t handle having a kid?" I looked at him.

"No, I think she will be an amazing mother but they`ve been together for what, two weeks?"

"Well, sometimes when you meet someone it just clicks and you know that you want to be with that person until the day you die."

"Yeah and she could`ve chosen someone worse." We started laughing.

"Poppa, daddy?" Max walked into our room.

"What is it Maxie?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can." Magnus said and he laid down between us.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He shook his head.

"No but I´m scared that the monster will come back." He cuddled into my chest.

"No it wont because we wont let it okay?"

"Okay daddy, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **Clary`s POV**

We showed mom and Luke a room where they could sleep in and mom was a little anxious to sleep in dad`s house. We put the kids to bed and walked into our room and laid down on the bed.

"I got the job!" Jace said suddenly and I jumped up.

"Congratulations!" I hugged him tightly.

He pulled away, smiling,"I got a call an hour ago and they said I can start next week."

"I´m happy for you." He gave me a quick kiss.

"I´m really happy too."

We just laid there for a while until a thought slipped into my mind.

"What do you think would`ve happened if Luke hadn`t told us to go to the park together?"

"It think that we would´ve gotten together in some other way then."

"You really think so?" He looked at me.

"I can´t imagine my life without you, I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I don´t think that can be possible," He said and I smiled,"Because I love you more then there are starts in the sky or more than there is sand in all the beaches of the world, I love you more than I love my life because I can´t imagine the rest of my life without you."

"You´re so corny."

"No I´m not."

"Yes you are, don´t even try to argue."

"Fine but only because I love you." I cuddled into his side and closed my eyes.

"Arrogant jerk." I whispered but he must´ve heard me because I felt his body shake with laughter.

 **Do you think I should do a bigger time jump soon?**

 **Do you want them to have a baby now or wait a bit?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	15. Chapter 15 Everything Can t Be Perfect

**So the last two or three chapters have been really sweet and happy, so I thought I should** **do a dramatic one too. Hope you are not too mad at me :)**

 **In this chapter you will meet some new characters from the books!**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 15

Everything Can´t Be Perfect

 **Jace`s POV**

I´ve been working hard for the last month to help Clary pay the bills and trying not to depend on her. I love being a doctor, it`s like I´ve found a piece of me that was missing and now that I´ve found it everything in my life seems perfect. Clary has been selling some of her work too and she`s really happy that so many people like her work.

I just finished my last surgery and was going to head home when Will walked up to me.

"Hey Jace, would you like to join me and some of the to the club?"

"I don´t know if that`s a good idea Will, I haven´t really been there for Clary lately and I just feel like I need to make it up to her somehow."

"Well maybe you can make it up to her tomorrow...come on Jace one night wont hurt." I sighed.

"I`ll call her and ask okay." He grinned widely.

"You wont regret it I promise, we`ll meet you outside."

I called Clary and she picked up immediately.

"Hi Jace, are you heading home?"

"I was going to but some of the guys at work are going out and they want me to join."

"Oh…are you going then?" I could hear that she was disappointed.

"I wanted to ask you if it was okay."

"Yeah, go and have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, bye."

"I love you." I said just as she hang up.

I walked outside where Will, Sebastian and James were already waiting.

"Are we ready to go?" Sebastian asked, I nodded.

"Let`s party!" Will yelled.

I was sitting behind a bar counter waiting for my third drink when Will sat down next to me.

"It seems that someone isn`t having fun." He ordered a drink and looked at me.

"I´m not really in the mood for partying."

"You know, that Clary girl has totally ruined you." I glared at him.

"You say something else about her and I will punch you."

"Calm down man, I was just joking." He finished his drink and ordered another one.

"You should take it easy or you wont be walking out of here on your own two legs."

"So what?"

"I mean, what does Tessa think about this?" He looked pained for a second before shrugging.

"I don´t know and I don´t really care either."

"I thought you loved her."

"I do but I´m sure she won´t choose me." He looked at me and I saw hurt in his eyes.

"So she still hasn´t chosen between you and James."

"No but I´m a hundred percent she will choose him."

"I think you are a coward." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"What did you just say?" He jumped up.

"I mean you are here drinking and giving her more reasons not to choose you so...I think you are just scared that she will choose you and what happens when she does."

He looked at me for a while before sitting down again,"So what should I do?"

"I think you should stop giving her more reasons to choose him and show her exactly how much you love her." He shook his head.

"How can I compete with Jem, he`s the perfect man, the one that every girl would want to marry and besides...he`s my best friend, I don´t want him to get hurt."

"I think you should think about yourself for once too."

He finished his drink and stood up,"You know what, you`re right."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked when he started to walk away.

"I´m gonna be happy!" He yelled, everyone looked at him like he was crazy but he just smiled.

"What happened to him?" Sebastian asked walking towards me.

"Uhmm...he just had too much to drink." He nodded.

"You know what," He looked at the bartender,"Give us two of your specialties." And put a lot of money onto the counter

The bartender looked around and took the money.

"What did you just order?" He winked at me.

"You´ll see," The bartender came back with our drinks,"Cheers!"

"What is it?" I looked at the drink.

"Does it matter?"

I sighed,"You know what, I don´t even care."

 **Clary`s POV**

I was watching a movie with the kids and waiting for Jace to come home.

"When is daddy gonna come?" Emmi asked, yawning.

"I don´t know princess."

"I´m really sleepy mommy." Austin said.

"Well if you want to you can go to sleep."

"That`s a good idea." Alex said and started walking towards his room.

"Where did daddy go?" Emmi asked when I put the twins to bed and we were walking to her room.

"He went out to have fun with his friends."

"Why can´t he have fun with us."

"Because sometimes adults want to have different kind of fun and little kids can´t do that."

"Did we do something to make him go with his friends?" I smiled at her softly.

"No you didn´t princess."

"Do you think he will come back soon?"

"I´m sure he will."

I said goodnight to her and walked into my room. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep but without Jace holding me I was scared to have nightmares again.

I woke up to someone ringing the doorbell and went to open it. I looked at the time, it was 12 am.

 _Weird. How did I sleep that long?_

I opened the door and my heart almost stopped. It was _him_.

"No." I started to close the door but he stopped me.

"Happy to see me?" He pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Go away!" I slapped him but he just grinned.

"It`s my house too you know, I lived here once."

"You´re dead!" I started hitting him but it just made him angrier,

"Shut up you little bitch!" He pushed me down onto the ground and held my hands and legs down with his body as he started to kiss my neck.

"Please stop!" I screamed as tears started to fall.

"You will NEVER get rid of me because you are mine and I can do whatever I want with you!" He yelled and started to rip off my shirt.

"Jace please help me." I whispered and the dream started to fade away. I felt the pillow understand my head and opened my eyes, breathing heavily. I looked for Jace but he still wasn´t back so I laid down and cried myself to sleep once more.

 **Will`s POV**

I knew that she always had her balcony door open so I climbed up the vines that grew on the walls and made my way to the balcony. I pushed the door and thank goodness it was unlocked. I walked up to her bed and took my shoes off. I slipped under the covers and moved closer to her. She opened her eyes and they went wide when she saw me and I quickly covered her mouth with my hand because she was living in this house with her brother and I really didn´t have time to deal with him.

"Don´t scream okay?" I whispered and she nodded as I removed my hand.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered and I smiled.

"I needed to see you." She looked at the time.

"At 1 am?"

"Yeah, why not?" I pushed a loose curl behind her ear.

"Are you drunk?"

"Just a little bit."

"Maybe you should go home." She started to get up but I pulled her against me.

"No, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"I love you." I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her slowly until I felt her shiver against me. I pulled away and she gasped.

"You shouldn´t say _that_ or...do things like _that_."

"Why not?"

"Because of Jem." I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Let`s make a deal, I will go away and leave you two so you can be happy together if you`ll be honest."

"About what?"

"What would you do if there was no Jem, if there was just you and me and you wouldn´t have feelings for him?"

"Will I can`t."

"What would you do?" I asked again looking into her eyes and I saw something break.

"This," She kissed me again and I rolled on top of her. She pulled away just for a second to say, "I love you too."

 **Clary`s POV**

I woke up and saw Jace walk into our room.

"You are drunk." I took my pillow and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I`m going to sleep in one of the guest rooms so you can sleep."

"But I want to sleep next to you." He said pulling me closer but I pushed him away.

"I´m going to sleep in another room."

"What`s the problem with you!" He yelled and I looked at him.

"Don´t yell, you will wake the kids up."

"I don´t care, I just came home and I just want to sleep next to you so I don´t see why you have to be a bitch about it!" Austin walked into our room.

"Why are you yelling?"

"It`s okay baby just go back to bed." He shook his head and looked at Jace.

"I don´t want you to fight."

"Well it`s none of your business and go away now my head hurts!"

"That´s your fault and you have no right to yell at your kid!"

"He`s not even my kid!" He yelled but it felt like he slapped me.

I heard Austin start to cry,"Go wake up your brother and sister and change your clothes."

"Why?"He asked between the sobs.

"Because we´re leaving."He ran away.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked and laid down onto the bed.

"Do you care?"

"Not really." He pulled the covers over his head and I walked out of the room.

The kids were already waiting in the living room. Emmi was crying and Alex was hugging her. I wrote Jace a note and left it on the kitchen table for him to find when he gets sober.

"Where are we going?" Emmi asked when we sat into the car.

"We are going to see aunt Izzy, " I looked at Austin," Can you take my phone and call Izzy to let her know that we´re coming." He nodded and took my phone.

Izzy was already waiting for us when we arrived and invited us in. The kids were really tired so we put them to bed and sat down on the living room couch.

"Tell me what happened."

"After work he went out with his friends and when he came home half an hour ago he was drunk and he started yelling..."

"That doesn´t sound like Jace."

"Well it was him and he started yelling at Austin so I told him that he has no right to yell at his kid and he said that Austin is not even his kid...I know it`s true but I never expected him to..."I wiped away the tears that started falling from my eyes.

"I´m gonna kill him."She pulled me closer and I put my head onto her shoulder.

"No you`re not and so I came here because I didn´t want to talk to him when he was drunk."

"You did right by coming here but thank god that Simon isn´t here or Jace would already be dead."

I laughed,"Yeah, where is he?"

"He needed to sell his apartment in LA to move here, so he`ll be back tomorrow."

"Congratulations." I tried to smile but she saw that I was still upset.

"Was that your first fight?"

"Yeah, he has never yelled at me before..."

"Do you still want to be with him?" I sighed.

"I don´t know Izzy."

"I know what will make you feel better." She walked into her bedroom and came back with Riley.

"Gimme the baby!"

 **What do you think about Jace after this chapter?  
**

 **Do you think Austin will forgive him?**

 **Thank you for reading?**

 **\- I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	16. Chapter 16 My Biggest Regret

**Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter!**

 **It was interesting to see how some of you wanting Jace to suffer a little more and others wanted** **them to get back together as soon as**

 **possible.**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 16

The Biggest Mistake Of My Life

 **Jace`s POV**

I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache and went to look for aspirin. As the headache started to go away all the memories from last night came backto me and I checked every room of the house to see if they were still here. They weren´t. I sat down behind the kitchen table and saw a note.

 _Jace,_

 _I hope you remember what you told me and Austin last night because I´m not_ _gonna repeat it and I really hope you are sober when you read this because I_ _want you to_ _understand how much everything that you said hurt me. Do you want to know what`s the worst thing in the_ _world? It`s when the person that made you feel so special yesterday, makes you feel so unwanted_ _today because nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the person you thought would never_ _hurt you._

 _So I hope that you are smarter than just finding me and asking for my forgiveness because I´m not_ _the one that is supposed to forgive you._

 _Clary._

I felt tears running down my face when I finished reading the letter and my vision was blurred.

 _How could I fuck things up so badly? How could I tell that to Austin? How could I yell at Clary?_

I walked into the twins room and laid down on Austin`s bed, hugging his favourite toy turtle. I fell asleep and woke up because Austin was shaking me.

"Wake up daddy!" He yelled and smiled when I opened my eyes. I sat up and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you so much little man." I said and he smiled.

"Mommy is waiting for you in the kitchen." He ran away.

I hugged Clary from behind and she gasped. I turned her around and kissed her full on the lips pulling her flush against me.

"What was that about?"

"I love you so much, Clary and I will never stop loving you, I need you to know that."

"I love you too." She gave me a quick kiss and turned around to continue cooking.

"What do you think about a family day?" I asked kissing her neck.

"I want a family day!" Emmi yelled running into the kitchen and I took her into my arms.

"Hi princess!" She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hi daddy."

"Why does everybody except me get a hug?" Alex asked and I put Emmi down to hug him.

"Hey champion."

"I think I´m gonna start calling you dad because you are so old."

"Never stop calling me daddy."

"What`s going on with you today?" Clary asked and I smiled at her.

"I just didn`t think you would forgive me." She looked confused.

"Forgive you what?" And then I realized.

The dream started to fade away and I woke up in Austin`s bed.

 _Of course it was a dream you idiot! Do you really think that Clary will forgive you so easily after_ _what you did?_

I really needed to talk to someone so I called Alec. He picked up after few rings.

"Hey Jace, what`s up?"

"I really fucking messed up."

"What happened Jace, what are you talking about?"

"I was drunk last night and I yelled at Clary and Austin and told him that he wasn`t even my son but I didn`t mean anything I said." He sighed.

"You´re right you really messed up Jace."

"She left me a letter saying that she can´t forgive me before Austin does."

"I would do the same thing."

"I know and I don´t blame her for anything but I really wan´t my family back Alec."

"Uhmm well...I think you should take things slow right now...please tell me you didn´t hit her."

"I could never do that, I love her too much." He let out a breath.

"Then the only thing I can say to you is that if you two are meant to be together then you will eventually find your way back to each other."

"Thank you Alec, I think I know what I need to do now."

"Good luck." He hung up.

I took Austin`s turtle, my keys and started to drive to Izzy`s house. I was surprised to see that Emmi opened the door.

"Hi princess, how are you?" She looked at me.

"Are you gonna yell?"

"No I promise I wont." She opened the door and ran to where Alex and Austin were playing.

Clary was sitting on the couch with Izzy,"Hi, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

I took the keys from my pocket and handed them to her. She looked at them and back at me.

"I´m going to buy an apartment because I don´t want it to be uncomfortable that we live in the same house and...I know you don´t want to hear it but I´m really sorry for what I said and I hope you can forgive me someday because I will never stop loving you." I couldn´t help the tears that were falling down my face.

"Okay." Was all she said and I felt my heart break.

I walked to Austin and handed him the turtle,"I hope you can forgive me someday too little man because you will always be my son and I´m really sorry for what I said yesterday."

"Thank you for bringing Timmy, Jace." He walked away and I looked at Alex.

"Are you mad at me too?" He just looked at me.

"You messed up, dude." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I know champion, I know."

"Do I have to come and live with you?" Emmi asked.

"If you want to you can but you don´t have to." She looked at Clary.

"I want to stay with mommy." I nodded and opened the door.

I took a last look at my family as I stepped outside. For the first time in my life I felt completely alone.

 **Will`s POV**

I walked into Taki`s to get a breakfast and to my surprise I saw Jace sitting behind one of the tables.

"Hey man." I sat down to the other side of his table.

"Yeah." He was looking out of the window.

"I´ve got good news."

"Really?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah...so I went to Tessa`s house last night to tell her everything I feel and she told me that she loves me too." He smiled sadly as a waiter walked up to our table. She winked at Jace but he wasn´t even looking at her.

"Would you like to order something?"

"Yeah, can I get a coffee and some pancakes please?"

"Sure." She walked away and I looked at Jace.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I´m not."

"What happened?" He looked out of the window again.

"I was really drunk last night when I got home and I started yelling at Clary and Austin and… I lost them."

"What do you mean you lost them?"

"She basically told me not to ask for her forgiveness before Austin forgives me but how… how can he forgive me after what I said to him." He wiped away a tear that had slipped from his eye.

"What did you say to him?" He pressed the coffee cup so hard that his fingers turned white and I was afraid it would break.

"I...I told him that he isn´t even my son." He whispered it so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course not!" People gave us weird looks,"He is my son as much as Emmi is my daughter."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"That`s the thing, I don´t know."

"I don´t really understand the big problem here, I mean people fight and then they get over it but you two make it seem like it`s the end of the world."

"Let`s just say that her last...boyfriend...was a really big jerk and I should´ve known better not to drink so much."He spit out the word "boyfriend".

"By the way how did you even get that drunk, you drank a lot less than I did."

"Sebastian bought me some kind of drink and I don´´t know what it was but it sure was strong."

"He`s such a douche." He smiled a little.

"Tell me about it," He wanted to take another sip of his coffee but there wasn´t any left," but I can´t blame him for what I did because I was the one who drank it, he didn´t make me."

"I guess so but that doesn´t make him any less of a douche."

"I think I need to start going though." He looked at the time.

"Another surgery?"

"No actually, I´m meeting a real estate agent to buy an apartment."

"Oh, so you´re moving out of Clary`s house."

"Yeah, I don`t want me living there make things wieird."

"Is Emmi coming to live with you?" He looked away.

"No...uhmm...she wanted to stay with Clary."

"But she`s your daughter."

"I trust that Clary will do everything for her and I honestly think that it`s better if she stays with Clary because I don´t want her to be scared around me." I nodded.

"Well, good luck then."

"I need that a lot." He walked out of the door.

 **Clary`s POV**

Emmi was already asleep and I was putting the twins to bed when Alex asked me something.

"Are we ever gonna see Jace again?"

"Yes, if you want to." He smiled.

"I do."

"You can maybe visit him sometime then."

"Yeah and Austin and Emmi can come too and..."

"I don´t want to see him." Austin said from his bed.

"Why not?"

"Not your business."

"Why is Austin so grumpy?" I gave him a quick kiss.

"Because Jace really hurt his feelings."

"Why would Jace do that?"

"Because sometimes people say things they don´t mean when they are drunk."

"Did he hurt your feelings too?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Are you mad at him?" I shook my head.

"I´m just really disappointed in him."

"Do you want to break up with him?"

"I already did baby." He started to cry.

"But I can still call him daddy right?"

"I don´t think that`s a really good idea right now."

"I want to talk to him." He sat up.

"He might already be sleeping honey..."

"I don´t care I want to talk to my daddy!" I nodded and we walked towards my room.

"Do you want to FaceTime him?" He nodded and I gave him my phone.

He called Jace and he picked up immediately.

"Hi daddy!" I sat in the other corner of the bed so he couldn´t see me.

"Hey champion what`s up?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Okay then, where is everyone else?"

"Emmi and Austin are sleeping and mommy is right..." I showed him not to tell about me and he nodded.

"And mommy is in the kitchen."

"Don´t lie to me Clary." I felt my heart stop at the way he said my name.

"Mommy said that I can´t call you daddy any more." Alex blurted out and everything went quiet.

"I will always be your daddy , never forget that but can we please talk tomorrow...I need to talk to Clary."

"Okay daddy bye." He handed the phone to me and ran away.

"Why?" He asked with a voice that broke my heart.

"I...Jace...I just thought that if we aren´t gonna be together then they shouldn`t have false hopes about you coming back and I..." He didn´t do anything except look at me.

"Are you giving up already?"

"On what?"

"On us."

"Jace I..."

"It`s okay because then I will fight for the both of us. Do you hear me? I can´t and I won`t give up on the best thing that has happened to me. Today I realized that love can last a lifetime and so will the pain of regret if you fuck something worthwhile up and I´m sorry that I fucked it up but I wont stop trying to get you back because _you_ are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Jace I don´t know..."

"Just let me talk right now because I need to say everything that`s on my mind."

"Okay."

"I love you Clary and I want to wake up next to you, eat breakfast with you, get changed with you, watch movies with you in be, hold your hand, nap together, send you cute texts, look into your eyes, be with you at sunrise and sunset, cook for you, walk in the rain with you, fall asleep whilst on the phone to you, snuggle in bed, mess up your hair and kiss you goodnight. Because I want you. I want us. You and me. Everyday. And I ´m not willing to give all of that up. But I will wait for you , because I don´t want anyone else."

"You still don`t understand."

"I do Clary and that`s why I´m trying to apologize..."

"Go into your kitchen."

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Just go." He started walking.

"Okay what now?"

"Grab a plate and throw it on the ground."

"Okay, done."

"Did it break?"

"Yes."

"Now say sorry to it."

"Sorry."

"Did it go back to the way it was before?"

"No."

"Do you understand?"

"Clary I..."

"Think really good before you say anything." He sighed.

"I want to say I miss you but it wouldn`t change anything."

"Is that all?" He shook his head.

"Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone again for the first time?"

"Sometimes I want to go back in time so badly that it physically hurts." He smiled and I felt my heart melt.

"Then let`s start over."

 **Kind of a cliffy for you there.**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **If you have any suggestions about where you want the story to go then I´m happy to listen.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	17. Chapter 17 A New Beginning

**Thank you sooooooooooo much for all the heart warming reviews on the last chapter and** **also for over a hundred reviews! Honestly, you are**

 **the best!**

 **I´m really sorry for not updating sooner but I´ve been really busy lately and the story is** **at a place where I don´t want to mess it up so… I hope you understand.**

CHAPTER 17

A New Beginning

 **Jace`s POV**

" _Then let`s start over."_

"What?" I couldn´t help but smile.

"Let`s start over. I mean maybe we just need to take it slow and go on dates and do all the stuff that people do when they are dating."

"So you think that it was all too fast?"

"Well we already lived together when we first kissed so...yeah." We started laughing.

"Do you... regret any of it?" She suddenly asked.

"No, no of course not, it`s just... I feel like we should get to know each other better." She nodded.

"Okay then, let`s start over."

"Uhmm, there`s a tiny little problem though...I would like Emmi to live with me then." She smiled.

"I´ll talk to her."

"Thanks...and don´t think that I don´t trust you or something like that it`s just..."

"I get it, you miss her."

"Yeah, I do."

"Can you give me your address so I can drop her off in the morning?"

"Yeah sure." I gave her my address and she smiled.

"Why is your apartment only three blocks away from my house?" It was my turn to smile.

"Well...uhmm...I just...I don´t want to live far away from you."

"What if I told you that I want to kiss you right now?" My heart started beating faster.

"Then I would run to you, in a heartbeat." She grinned.

"Maybe another time, I´m kind of tired right now."

"You´re driving me crazy."

"I swear, that was not my intention." She made an innocent face.

"If you keep teasing me, then we wont do the dating thing." She smiled.

"So when do we start with the dating?" I smiled.

"Well, I could pick you up tomorrow for dinner, if that`s okay with you."

"I´d love that, goodnight Jace."

"Yeah goodnight, I lo..." I stopped,"I´m sorry."

"It`s okay." She smiled.

"Goodnight then." I ended the call and put my phone away.

It felt so weird to sleep without Clary and I just laid there trying to fall asleep. I finally fell asleep thinking that I never want to let my redhead go.

 **Clary`s POV**

"Wake up momma." Someone said and I opened my eyes to see Austin smiling at me.

"Morning baby, why are you up so early?" I asked looking at my phone.

"I don´t know, I just woke up." I pulled him close and he cuddled into my side.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He nodded,"About what?"

"About Jace leaving and never coming back." He had tears in his eyes.

"You don´t want him to leave?" He shook his head.

"I want Jace to be my daddy but I´m scared that he will yell again."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Maybe."

"We will see him today because Emmi is going to live with Jace now."

"Why?"

"Because Jace is her daddy and he misses her."

"Mommy?"He asked with a quiet voice.

"Huh?"

"Where is our daddy?" I felt my heart stop.

"He...he had to go away."

"Why?"

"Because he did some things that weren`t...good."

"Will we ever see him?"

"I don´t think so baby."

"Did Emmi`s mommy had to go away too?"

"Yeah, she did."

"But are they happy now?"

"Yeah." I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Don´t cry momma." He hugged me.

"We should sleep a little longer." I kissed his head.

"But I´m not sleepy." He said yawning.

"You aren´t?"

"No." He closed his eyes.

"Okay then." I fell asleep again just to be woken up by Alex and Emmi a little later.

"Mommy you have to wake up!" Emmi yelled and I opened my eyes.

"Is the house on fire?" They started laughing.

"No, but we are super hungry." Alex said and I smiled.

"All you think about is food."

"Can we make waffles?" I looked at my phone.

"I think we only have time to make a sandwich because we need to go see Jace."

"Why?" Emmi asked.

"Because you are gonna go live with him."

"Will I still see you?" I hugged her.

"Of course you will, princess."

"Okay."

We ate quickly and got ready to leave. We made it to Jace`s apartment and I rang the doorbell.

"Hey." He said and opened the door for us.

"Hi daddy." Emmi said and Jace took her into his arms.

"Hi baby girl." He kissed her head,"Hi champion."He gave Alex a hug too.

"You have a cool apartment." He said and Jace smiled.

"You think so?" He nodded,"I made some waffles if you are hungry."

"I´m gonna eat all of them!" He yelled and they ran away.

"Hi." Austin said.

"Hey buddy," He stepped loser to him,"Can I hug you?"

He nodded and Jace took him into his arms,"I´m sorry for all the things that I said."

"It`s okay,I missed you daddy."

They were both crying,"I missed you too."

"Promise me you will never leave us." Jace kissed his head.

"I promise."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He wiped his tears away and put him down.

"Can I get some waffles too?" Jace smiled and he ran away.

He looked at me for a second before pulling me into a hug. I buried my face into his neck and hugged him back. When he pulled away I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me.

"Dating first." He grinned.

"You don´t want me to kiss you?"

"It takes every ounce of strength I have not to kiss you but we are supposed to take it slow."

"Fine."

"I have a few surgeries but I´ll pick you up at seven."

"I´ll see you then." We said goodbye to Emmi and Jace and went back home.

 **Izzy`s POV**

Clary called me half an hour ago and said that she was going on a date with Jace and needed some help with what to wear. I was just packing all of my things when I heard Riley start crying and started walking towards her room.

"I got her!" Simon yelled running out of our room and I smiled. He loved her so much and they were so adorable together,"I think our little baby is hungry." He walked with her in his arms.

"Her bottle is on the counter." He nodded and walked away.

"Can you handle her for a few hours?" I asked when he came back.

"Of course, where are you going?"

"To help Clary look amazing on her date with Jace." He frowned.

"I have to warn you though, Clary doesn´t like makeup."

"Trust me, she will love it after I´m finished with her."

"I thought she and Jace were breaking up."

"They were but apparently neither of them wanted it so they decided to start over." He nodded.

"I want her to be happy but if blondie breaks her heart one more time then I will hurt him."

"I´m gonna do it before you."

"He`s your brother."

"Exactly and that`s why _I´m_ the one who has to do it." He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I love you."

"And I love you," I gave Riley a kiss,"I´ll be back before dinner."

"Bye." I sat into my car and called Clary.

"I´ll be there in ten minutes."

"I think I have to cancel the date." He said with a hysteric voice.

"And why is that?"

"I have nothing to wear!" I started laughing,"Not funny!"

"Calm down, then we´ll just go shopping."

"I don´t know Iz, shopping is not really my thing."

"Then we´ll make it your thing." I said and ending the call.

"How is it possible that you have nothing to wear to a date?" I asked as we were looking at dresses.

"Well, I´ve never really dated anyone and honestly with the twins I didn´t have time for it so..."

"Oh my god!" I yelled and she looked at me.

"Come on Izzy it`s not that big of a deal."

"No it`s not but look at that dress." Her eyes went wide when she turned.

"That`s gorgeous." She said looking at the amazing emerald green dress.

"I know and I bet that green would go really well with your hair."

"You think?" I nodded and looked at my watch.

"Now we have to be quick if we want to get your makeup done."

"We have four hours and I´m not sure if I want..."

"No arguing."

"You can open your eyes in three, two, one." I heard her gasp and my smile grew wide.

"I told you, it will look amazing on you!" She hugged me.

"Thank you Izzy."

"I´m glad I could help."

"Do you think Jace will like it?"

"He will love it." I winked.

"We are taking it slow."

"Be careful, if you keep telling yourself that it might actually become true." She rolled her eyes.

"Who is going to watch the twins while you`re away?"

"Alec and Magnus are coming over with Magnus." The twins ran up to us.

"Wow." Alex said and Clary smiled.

"You look really pretty momma." Austin said smiling and Clary gave them both a hug.

"Thanks and be good to uncle Alec and Magnus okay."

"We will!" They yelled and we started laughing.

Someone knocked at the door and I looked at her,"Go get him tiger."

 **Jace`s POV**

I was waiting for Clary to open the door and my hands were shaking. My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid it would jump out of my chest any second. _Calm down._ I was about to knock again when the door opened and I don´t know how it`s possible but my heart started beating even faster.

I just looked at her and felt my breathing get faster. I realize it must of seemed that I was staring.

"You look...amazing." I said breathlessly and she blushed.

"Thank you Jace." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready?" I took her hand and she nodded.

We walked to the car and I opened the door for her.

"Is this yours?" She asked when I sat in.

"Yeah...Uhmm...I got a promotion at work." She smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going?" I grinned.

"No, it`s a surprise."

"Wow this is fancy." She said as we sat down behind a table.

"Yeah but I promise the food is amazing."

"Have you been here before?"

"I used to come here with my parents when I was little."

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to..." I took her hand.

"It`s okay, I said that I want to get to know you better and that means that I have to open up too."

She smiled and we ordered our food.

"How about we ask each other some questions before the food arrives?" I asked.

"Okay, I´ll go first," I smiled,"What is your favourite book?"

"To kill a mockingbird."She smiled,"My turn, who`s your favourite actor?"

"Johnny Depp, what is your favourite color?"

"Black, what do you like more: rain or sun?"

"Rain, If you were a superhero what would your name be?"

"The sexy guy." I said and we burst out laughing.

"Really Jace?" I smiled.

"That would be a perfect name!"

"I´m sure it would."

"Let`s continue, what is your biggest fear?" Her face turned serious and I immediately.

"Him."

"I´m sorry Clary, I should´ve known..."

"It`s okay, what`s yours?"

"Loosing you." She just looked at me.

"You wont lose me Jace."

"You promise?" I asked taking her hand and she smiled.

"I promise." The food arrived and I pulled away. We talked for a while and I learned a lot about her. I felt disappointed when we had to leave and when we arrived at her house I didn´t want her to go.

"One last question, would you want to go on a another date with me?"

"Of course." She smiled and I leaned closer and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away a few seconds later and I could see that she wanted more.

"Maybe next time." She rolled her eyes and I smiled.

"Bye Jace."

"Bye Clary."

She walked away and I couldn´t help but smile."You can´t even imagine how happy you make me."

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Do you think we should let them be happy for a while or what?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	18. Chapter 18 I Need You In My Life

**I don't really have anything to say so...Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bluepancakes432- ;)**

CHAPTER 18

I Need You In My Life

 **Clary's POV**

I can't believe him, I mean when we lived together he always used to kiss me like...like...I can't even explain it! But now he won't even touch me and I can't understand how he's so calm around me? Does he really think that these little kisses are enough? How can he not see what he's doing to me? He's lucky that I even agreed to go on another date with him after how he's been acting. We've already been on three dates and all he's given me is a peck on the lips. I mean, come on! I looked at the painting I was working on and a I couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of Jace.

"You're driving me insane." I heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door.

"How was your day?" I asked when all four of them stepped inside.

"It was good mommy and guess what?" Alex smiled widely.

"What?"

"Jace said that he will be there for my game on Saturday." I looked at Jace who was smiling.

"You will?"

"Of course, how can I miss my sons first game?" He said and I smiled.

"Thanks for picking them up by the way."

"No problem,"He kissed my cheek,"Don't forget our date tonight."

"How could I?" He smiled.

"If you don't mind then I'd like to take the twins to the park with us."

"Of course you can take them."

"Okay guys, you heard your mom, let`s go."

"Do I have to come?" Emmi asked.

"You don't want to?" Jace asked and she shook her head.

"You will be doing boy stuff and I will get bored."

"You can stay with me."

"Can we draw something?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sure."

"Bye!" Jace and the boys yelled.

"Can we go to your art room?" I nodded and we started walking.

When she first saw my "art room" she couldn't stay away from it. Every time they came over she wanted to see what I was working on and she loved to look at my paintings. When we walked in her eyes went wide and I turned to the way she was looking at and saw the painting of Jace.

She started walking closer to it,"Is that daddy?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Why does he have wings?"

"I don't know baby, it's just how I decided to paint him."

"He looks like an angel."

"Yeah, he does." It's no surprise since I painted him only with golden and silver tones.

"Can I get a paper too?" I handed her one and continued to work on my painting. We sat in silence for awhile until she stood up from her little table and showed me the picture.

"What is this?"

"This our family, look this is daddy and you, there are Alex and Austin, this one is me and this is my baby sister." She explained smiling.

"But you don't have a baby sister."

"I know but I want one."

"Baby it's not that easy and your daddy and I..."

"I know, I know daddy already told me that it takes time for the baby to get here but we have time now that you and daddy are together again."

"Princess I think that we aren't really together yet and we don't even live together."

"But you love each other."

"We do and maybe in the future you'll get a baby sister but not yet okay?"

"Can I have a dog then?" She said and I started laughing.

"I don't know baby, we'll see." She sighed and sat back down.

 **Jace's POV**

I was watching Alex and Austin play with some other kids when a woman sat on the bench next to me.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here?" I could tell that she was flirting with me.

"I'm looking over my children." I said and she looked shocked.

"So young and already have kids, I bet it's hard to be a parent." I smiled, looking at my boys.

"Actually it's the most amazing thing in the world."

"And where is their mother?" She asked moving closer.

"She's at home with our other kid." I moved away from her.

"Oh and I was hoping that you're single."

"Well, I'm not." She scooted closer and placed her hand on my leg.

"Would you like to get away from here?" I took her hand off my leg.

"No thanks." She pouted her lip.

"Why not?" It was getting really annoying.

"Like I said, I'm not single and I have to watch my kids." She smiled.

"They will be fine for awhile and your girlfriend...what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She moved closer

taking my face into her hands and kissed me. I immediately pulled away.

"What the hell!" I yelled but she was just smiling.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy that even a little bit."

"I didn't and I would be really grateful if you would stop bothering me." She stood up and walked past me,

sliding her finger over my chest.

"Your loss." When she was gone I walked over to the twins.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we go to somewhere else?"

"Can we go get ice cream?" Austin asked an I smiled.

"Of course, buddy." They both took my hands.

We were walking around and they were eating their ice cream when we walked past a flower shop

and Austin stopped.

"What is it?"

"Can we buy mommy some flowers?" He asked and I smiled.

"And Emmi!" Alex yelled and we walked into the shop.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The cashier asked.

"We want some flowers!" Alex said.

"What kind of flowers would you like?" She asked and they looked at me.

"Come on pick some." They looked around.

"Can we get these red roses for mommy?" Austin asked and I smiled.

"Of course we can."

"I think Emmi would like the pink ones." Alex said and I nodded.

"Yeah, because she's a princess." Austin said smiling.

"You have very good kids." She said as we were buying the flowers.

"Thank you." She smiled and we started walking towards my car.

"Daddy can I have one please?" Austin asked and I gave him a rose. He ran away and handed the rose to a homeless lady.

"Oh you shouldn't have." I heard her say.

"I'm sorry I don't have any money but I hope this flower makes your day a little better." He said and the lady smiled.

"It did, thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome." He ran back to us and I gave him a hug.

"You have a really big heart." He smiled.

"That's what mommy always says." Alex said and we started laughing.

We made it back to their house and I gave them both a red rose and a bunch of pink roses. They knocked on the door and I heard Clary thank them when they gave her the roses and then Emmi yelling when they gave her the rest of them.

"Why do I only get two roses and she gets so many?" Clary asked and I stepped out from behind the doorbell and she gasped.

"Jace you shouldn't have!" She hugged me and I gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah I did because you have been an amazing mother for our kids and you deserve all the flowers in the world." She smiled and my heart instantly melted.

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

"No, you are beautiful," She blushed.

The kids started giggling and Emmi ran up to me. I took her in my arms and whispered into my ear,

"Mommy painted a picture of you." I smiled and I could see that Clary was confused.

"I'll see you tonight." I said smiling.

 **Clary's POV**

Maryse and Robert picked the kids up about an hour after Jace left and I was trying to decide what to wear because he said we weren't gonna do anything fancy this time. Finally I decided for some black jeans and a white blouse. I heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door and almost gasped when I saw Jace standing there. He was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket that made him look incredibly hot.

"Hey beautiful." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and took my hand.

"Hey, so are you gonna tell me where we are going?" I asked as we sat into the car.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Jace you know I don't like surprises." I whined but he just grinned.

"I know, that's why I'm not telling you."

"You're annoying."

"Surprisingly, that's the first time you've called me that."

"No, I'm pretty sure I've said that before." I said shaking my head.

"I remember you calling me an arrogant jerk but annoying..." I couldn't help but laugh and he smiled.

"What?"

"I love your laugh, especially when I'm the one who caused it." I smiled.

We stopped in front of a huge building and I looked at Jace who was smiling.

"You brought me to an art museum?" He nodded,"Won't you get bored?"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." We walked in and I took his hand.

"It's even more amazing than I expected," He just smiled," thank you."

"Anything for you."

"You're amazing." I gave him a quick kiss but his face was serious,"What is it?"

"Just promise you won't be mad okay?" I nodded.

"When we went to the park today I was sitting on a bench looking at the twins play when a woman sat down next to me. She started flirting with me

and I told her to leave me alone but she just wouldn't listen and then...she kissed me."

"And what did you do?"

"I pushed her away immediately." I smiled.

"Then why should I be mad?"

"I don't know I just thought..." I looked at him.

"I trust you and I know you respect me enough to not cheat on me."

"Yeah, I just needed to get that off my chest." I smiled and he took my hand

We just walked around the museum looking at art and surprisingly he really seemed to enjoy it. When we were done he said that there was one more place he would want to take me but it was a surprise so when we got out of the car he covered my eyes. We walked for awhile until he told me to stop.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and opened my eyes. It was a huge greenhouse filled with the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"It's beautiful, how did you even find this place?" I asked and he smiled.

"When I was little we used to come here with my parents."

"You mean your real parents?" He nodded and I took his hand.

"This place will always have a special place in my heart and it seemed right to bring the love of my life

to my favourite place in the entire world." He looked at me and tucked a loose curl behind my ear.

"Jace..." He smiled.

"I love you Clary. I've loved you since the day I met you and I don't think I will ever stop. You have been an amazing mother to my daughter and I love you for that. I love you because you were there for me when I thought everything was lost, I love you because you helped me get my parents back. I love you because you can make me happy just by smiling and I love being with you because that's the only time I feel totally complete. And there is no pretending that I love you and I will love you until the day I die and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He pulled a ring out of his pocket and got on one knee," so Clary, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Tears were running down my face and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would break through my skin, I looked at him and he was smiling widely.

"Yes!" He looked shocked for a moment but then he jumped up and spun me around. Everyone around us were applauding when he put me down, slid the ring on my finger and pressed our lips together.

"I love you." He said resting his forehead against mine and I smiled.

"I love you too."

 **Oh, so Jace asked her to marry him...interesting. :)**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	19. Author's Note

**First of all I'm sorry for not updating all week but after writing the last chapter I just didn't have** **any more ideas of what to write next. I'm really sorry but the last chapter was literary the last one** **and I really hope you liked how this story ended. I'm apologizing because I know some of you wanted this story to last and trust me I wanted it too but I believe that its better that I leave it here than try to write something that comes out boring.**

 **Thank you all for the support and I hope you understand.**

 **-I Like Being The Eternal Stud**


	20. I'm backKind of

THis is for everyone who have hoped that this story would be finished. Well thanks to my dearest friend K, you have got a chance. A chance? You might ask. What does that mean? Well, it means that if even 30 of you PM to her or review on my other story that she's restarting, then she will. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! You just have to write. 'I dream of Jace in his underwear.' Pretty easy right? So yeah. Do it!

Her account is IKnowSomeStuff. she's in my favorite authors' list

PS: The story was far from finished when I stopped writing it. And I've given her all my notes. You have a ton of stuff to wait for.

Thanks and I'M OUT!


End file.
